Sekirei no Shinobi
by notanathour72809
Summary: I think the title means Ninja of the Wagtail, but unsure. This is my attempt at "what if the sekirei plan happened at the same time as the events in naruto?" 15 year old genin, non idiot Naruto inspired by Wagtail Shinobi. I'm going to try and use Humor in this as well but I'm not all that funny a person by nature.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Sekirei in any way shape or form, if I did…Minato would kill the Ashikabi's who forcibly winged their sekirei after finding a miracle way of releasing them from those ashikabi, and Sasuke would either have become a decent guy instead of more of an ass, or he'd be six feet under by now. And any publically recognized character, style, or attack are the property of their respective companies.**

**AN: ****Ummmmmmm honestly unsure what to say here so I'll just say basics. Hi, if you bothered to read my sign in name you'll see that I don't think of myself as an author…hmmm why am I writing this?... I read Wagtail Shinobi…liked the idea, wasn't too fond of some of his choices, so figured, *what the hell? People have been popping up writing fanfics inspired by other crossover fics, Fate's Gamble, and In Flight are two prime examples off the top of my head, let's see if I can get people to do that for Wagtail Shinobi!* Oh and fyi I'm doing the same for Fate's Gamble cause some of the things he did I was definitely not fond of (GOD MODE FOURTEEN YEAR OLD IMMORTAL? NO THANK YOU!) **

**hmmmmmmm warnings… AH,  
>1) Homura and Kagari are two separate Sekirei I had a reason to do this (Aside from the Homura being Female and the Kagari being Male) these two will be pitted against each other and the first to figure out the WHY of my reasoning gets…..AN IMAGINARY SWEATER NITTED WITH ALL THOSE SICKENINGLY SWEET EMOTIONS…..I'LL EVEN INCLUDE THE IMAGINARY HEART OF A KITTEN AND EYES OF A PUPPY!<br>2) Teams 7-10 along with their sensei's will have sekirei, most of the ones I won't be focusing on will be OCs, why?...was easier than redistributing the sekirei that have already been introduced with ashikabi.  
>3) Pairings will seem Sexist and will seem to have favoritism…that's cause partially it is. Naruto will have at least twelve sekirei, reason being that I'm treating sekirei winging like Pactio in Negima (Don't know what I'm talking about? READ THE FUCKING MANGA IT'S BY KEN AKAMATSU!) ie: you need a certain amount of power in order to wing more than one sekirei, the more chakra you have the more sekirei will react to you, add to that the fact that even in cannon each sekirei has a compounding effect to an ashikabi's…range(?) and you get an ashikabi who can easily have more than ten sekirei. As for why the females have only one sekirei each while most of the guys by the end will probably have two or more?...Biology, men can get multiple women pregnant at the same time, however a woman can only get pregnant once every…15 months I think was the safe period of time needed unsure if that's true but I was told this by a woman who wanted ten kids so I think she'd have more reason to make sure it's right than I do.<br>(Sasuke will have more of Minato's flock than Naruto reason being…I want to see if I can make a Sasuke who can deal with Musubi's Exuberance and Tsukiumi's controlling nature and Matsu's perversion)  
>(Sekirei abilities can be trained in order to enhance them.)<strong>

**Last note: I'm actually using Wagtail Shinobi to help me with when I should have what type of situation happen such as flashbacks and what not.**

**OH: and if anyone can remember the name and number of the speed sekirei that had their legs cut off by Karabusa, I would appreciate it if you told me so I can actually give Iruka a real sekirei**

**That's all I can think to warn and say for the moment…..SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADUE ON WITH THE STORY!  
>-LOT'S OF CREEPY LAUGHTER<br>IAM NOTT (first one to guess the why here gets an imaginary cookie filled to the brim with sappy emotions)**

* * *

><p>It was actually a cold summer day for Konoha, at least it was to those that lived here. To anyone else it would probably be quite a pleasant day. Around the Ninja Academy, however, it was quite a bit warmer due to all the bodies packed into the comparatively small space of the Academy's practice ground. The reason for this was very simple, today was Graduation day, the day that the fifteen year olds preening in front of their parents like peacocks had been waiting for six years of their lives spent training to do one gory job that they thought would be full of honor and glory, becoming Ninja. Today they had all found out if they were worthy of being front line fighters or would be shoved into the emergency core, only to be used during a time of war.<p>

Yes, yes it was a very proud day for all the students and their parents; well at least it was if you didn't count one student. He had tanned skin, blonde haired, and blue eyed teen and was wearing what could possibly be the worst orange monstrosity that could be found. Looking at the gathered people he couldn't help but find amusement in this, despite his somewhat melancholic thoughts, six years of learning and your future is decided by four simple tests, Ninjutsu ability, Genjutsu Ability, Taijutsu Ability, and a written test that anyone with a history book and a night to study could pass.

The slight melancholy he was feeling was in no way because he hadn't passed, he had, it had to do with watching all the parents congratulating their children, the slight pang of sadness and anger that sprung up when he thought of how he had no parents, the fact that he had no one waiting for him at his shitty apartment to congratulate or comfort him when he told them his results, yeah all he had waiting for him was probably a couple traps that had been set in an attempt to kill him.

Then again that wouldn't have made a difference; at least, it wouldn't if he had been able to make any friends over the past six years. But there was one problem with that hope, due to his status as the village 'piranha' he was hated by most citizens of Konoha and several of her Ninja, due to a condition that he had no choice in choosing. Most of the children followed their parents' example and outright hated his blonde ass, and the few who didn't just avoided him so as not to associate with him.

He quickly suppressed the brief flare of a stronger anger brought on by the hateful glares shot at him from some of the more…actively hateful civilians, his only response was a smile and tapping on his headband, a silent statement that they couldn't get away with their shit anymore. That made their glares more pronounced before they let loose a quiet snarl that he could hear easily due to his enhanced senses, and turned away, muttering quietly to those next to them about demon brats and no respect for its betters.

He let loose a small sigh and thought back to his Ninjutsu test, the results of which still brought a smile and small laugh to him.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto leaned back against the wall of the academy as they had been gathered in the practice ground for their finals, it's Sasuke Uchiha's turn to take the damn test, Duck-butt had a superior grin as he waited for the start, as his fan club squeled at how cool he looked. Frankly Naruto didn't see it, his blue turtle neck and khaki shorts made him look like an emo jack-ass…though that may have been prejudice since Naruto <em>knew<em> him to be an emo jack-ass.

Iruka gave Sasuke a smile before starting, "Ok, Sasuke, start with a Henge." Sasuke did a handsign and transformed into an almost exact replica of Iruka, his hair was a touch darker than it should be and his scar was a little less pronounced. Iruka just gave a nod "Good job, Sasuke, next is Kawamari." This time Sasuke didn't use a handsign, his body disappeared in a puff of smoke and was replaced by a log with a single blank tag stuck to it. "Very good, Sasuke, not only did you reach the fifty feet mark, you also put a tag that, if this were a combat situation, would have given your attacker a nasty surprise. Now last but not least the Bunshin if you would." Sasuke's only reply was an non commental 'hn' as he walked out of the tree line, and as soon as he appeared two more Sasukes fazed into view. "Excellent job Sasuke. You passed the Ninjutsu portion of the exams, do you want to show off an extra jutsu?" Iruka said all this with a smile, before his face became a little strained as Sasuke gave a shrug, another hn, and went through a quick set of handsigns and launched a Fireball jutsu to the middle of the small pond. Iruka nodded before making a note on the paper on his clipboard.

"Alright Sasuke, full marks. Next, Naruto Uzumaki." He called with a slightly worried yet encouraging smile sent toward the blonde hopeful. As Naruto walked forward though, an arrogant and grating voice spoke up, "Come on, Iruka-sensei, can't we just skip the dobe, it's obvious he's not going to pass." This statement came from a feral looking child with a small dog resting on his head and got a number of agreements from the rest of the class, Iruka completely ignored them though, as he motioned the blond into the Taijutsu ring.

"Ok, Naruto, first up, Henge." Iruka said with a smile.

Naruto scratched his head and asked a question, "Iruka-sensei, do I really have to do a Henge? I mean you've seen me do that probably a hundred times by now." Iruka's only response was a nod, though he hid an eye twitch when he thought about some of Naruto's Henges, making Naruto shrug, then without even a puff of smoke he Henged into an exact image of Kushina Uzumaki, a person that made Iruka scratch his head in curiosity, unable to resist the question on the tip of his tongue he asked, "Naruto, where'd you learn of that person, she's not taught about in the academy."

The image of Kushina gave a sad smile before Iruka and Mizuki both heard a voice that they were sure would never be heard in the world of the living again, "I found out about her from a history book that the Hokage gave me. Apparently she was so bad ass that she was the second person to be given a flee on sight order, only it was for just Kiri and Kumo, wasn't able to find out why."

Iruka gave a small smile and nodded, "Very well Naruto, not even a speck of smoke to alert someone to your Henge, you even got the voice right, which is downright amazing considering that you never heard her before. Next is the substitution." Naruto gave a nod before disappearing in a burst of smoke, and where he once was, was a small log spinning in the air one blank tag attached to each end, "Good job Naruto," he said as his student came walking out of the woods, "Now last test, create a Bunshin please."

At this Naruto scratched his head, "Um, Sensei, does it have to be a standard Bunshin?"

Iruka scratched his head as Mizuki shot Naruto a hateful look. "No, if I remember the rules for passing all you need is to be able to produce any kind of Bunshin." Naruto gave a smile and nodded before he formed a handsign that had Iruka surprised and start to move to stop him. He was to slow since before he could do so he heard Naruto call out, "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu." Naruto disappeared behind a cloud of smoke and when it cleared it showed eleven Narutos one had his hands on his knees and was panting like he was out of breath, the other ten on the other hand looked just as full of energy as the blonde normally did.

Iruka gave Naruto an exasperated glare as the blonde looked up, "Naruto," he began to scold his favorite student, "Do you even know what that Jutsu does?" to this Naruto shook his head as he appeared to slowly get his breathing under control. "That is a B-rank Kinjutsu, called Shadow Clone Technique, it evenly splits your chakra between you and however many clones you create, ensuring you create solid clones."

Naruto slowly gained his breath back, "Sorry…Iruka-sensei, all I knew is that it took a lot of chakra, Jiji once told me that the reason I had such a hard time making a normal Bunshin was because I had too much chakra to control easily, so I figured why not try to go with the opposite."

Iruka sighed and scratched his chin as he calmed down, "Be that as it may, and despite how reckless you were to create ten of them, you passed the Bunshin test. Do you even have enough chakra to shot off a jutsu of C-rank or better?"

Naruto thought for a moment before nodding, "I think I have enough chakra to make one more Shadow clone so I should be fine." Iruka gave Naruto a hard look seeming to look for any sign of falsehood, after a moment he seemed satisfied and motioned towards the lake, Naruto nodded before going through a set of seven handsigns before calling out, "Raiton: Gian" before he almost looked like he roared and shot out a bolt of lightning from his mouth, it struck the middle of the lake causing it to spread out to the edges of it before dissipating.

Iruka gave a wide proud smile, before nodding to Naruto and saying, "Good job Naruto, full marks."

* * *

><p>Flashback End<p>

* * *

><p>A rude, obnoxious, and not to mention very unwanted voice interrupted his happy memory.<p>

"Dobe." Duck-butt said with an air of arrogance so pronounced that he'd probably able to walk on it.

Naruto looked to his left and saw Duck-butt with Pinky walking over quickly to support her 'Sasuke-kun'.

"Duck-butt." Naruto greeted with a monotone.

Sasuke's glare increased in intensity as amazing as that seemed.

Of course before he could say anything the Pink-haired-banshee came to his defense in a squeaking annoying voice, "DOBE! TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!" she screeched as she swung her fist down towards Naruto's head, however she seemed startled when instead of taking the hit like he had for the past three years, he caught her fist before glaring at her and informing her of one law that shocked her, "Sakura Haruna, I'm unsure if you were aware of this or not, but striking a fellow Konoha ninja is grounds for execution, and can be carried out by the nin who was assaulted. In other words, please, if you feel like welcoming death's warm embrace, strike me again, you are no longer protected by the civilian council, you are now a ninja under the Hokage's direct command." She paled before looking at Sasuke and gaining her bluster back.

"Yeah, right Dobe. Sasuke-kun wouldn't allow you to hurt me!" She declared while puffing up her…_very_ meager chest.

Naruto shook his head not having the heart to tell her Sasuke would probably help him kill her. Turning back to Sasuke he raised an eyebrow before asking, "What did you want, Duck-butt?"

Sasuke's glare came back as soon as he had heard that however he seemed to swallow something so foul he was having trouble not upchucking it right onto Naruto. "Loser, I want you to teach me that clone jutsu."

Naruto and Sakura's eyes shot open in surprise but Naruto recovered quicker, "Teme, why in the hell should I waste my time helping you?"

Sakura puffed up like a blowfish before beginning her tirade, "NARUTO-"

However the target of said tirade quickly headed it off, "Shut up, you pink haired bitch." The sheer surprise behind what he said was probably what had the effect of leaving her gaping like a fish. Turning his attention back to Sasuke he asked again, "Why should I waste my time helping you, Teme, you're not my friend, you're not my comrade, you're not my ally, the closest definition to us is co-workers. So I'll ask in a way that you can understand, you arrogant fucker, what do you have that will make it worth something for me to teach you?"

He gave an arrogant self assured smirk before starting, "You'll have the privilege of teaching something, even if it's as minor as that, to an Uchiha Elite."

"EHN, wrong try again." Naruto said making a fake buzzer sound.

Sasuke gritted his teeth before smiling again, "I can pay you for your services."

Naruto shrugged, "Anything I need before we start missions I can buy with my savings."

Sasuke growled before trying again with a glare, "Three Lightning style A-rank jutsu, and two B-ranks."

Naruto shrugged, "Lightning style isn't my element, I simply know one C, B, and A rank Ninjutsu for each element, so as to never become over reliant on my real element." Naruto stated as he stood up, "Last chance."

Sasuke's glare reached a whole new level of annoyed as he thought back to the Taijutsu spar yesterday.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>All the students stood around the sparing ring while Mizuki stood to the side and Iruka stood near the back. Sasuke was just waiting for his turn to come up, he already knew he'd be fighting Naruto, that's how it always was when Mizuki was teaching Taijutsu, and he also already knew he'd win in basically the first three moves, Naruto'd charge him, he'd grab the Dobe's wrist and flip him out of the ring, frankly it was pathetic, if the Dobe ever did become a ninja he'd either drag down the integrity of the entire ninja program of Konoha, or he'd die in his first C-rank mission.<p>

Finally Ino and Sakura, the useless fangirls, knocked each other out, but amazingly they had managed to each get just enough points for them to both pass this portion, if Sasuke didn't know any better he'd say they were only pretending to be that inept…that theory was disproven before it could even fully form as the two monkeys woke up and immediately clung to his arms like leeches. Thankfully his disappointing fight with Naruto had one benefit, it got the two to let go of him.

"Sasuke Uchiha, verses, Naruto Uzumaki." Mizuki called. Sasuke sighed as he stepped into the ring, a small part of him noticing that Naruto didn't rush into the ring like he normally did he walked in calmly.

"Ok, you two, make the sign of confrontation." Mizuki said without even looking at either of them.

Sasuke did as he was told it exasperated him that he had to even pretend he thought of the Dobe as an equal. Naruto brought his hand up as well, something started to nag on Sasuke's senses but he couldn't figure out what it was. And before he could truly give it much thought Mizuki gave the signal to begin.

And that's when Sasuke realized what was nagging at him, Naruto wasn't boasting, he didn't have that goofy grin, and his eyes didn't show anticipation or determination. No he was quiet, his face set in a serious look that surprised Sasuke, and his eyes showed no anticipation, no determination, just a kind of…certainty.

Naruto didn't charge at him this time, instead he entered a stance that he'd never seen before; he was crouched down his center of gravity low to the ground, one hand in front of him and the other clenched into a fist at his side. Directly behind him Sasuke saw Hinata, the person everyone knew stalked Naruto because of her crush on him, give a slight happy grin on her normally reserved or shy face. _What does she know that I don't?_ He asked himself. Having a slight tingle in his spine that said this wouldn't be like all those other times, Sasuke slowly lowered himself into the Uchiha Interceptor style, without the Sharingan it was best used against those who you knew you were faster than, and no matter how serious the Dobe got Sasuke knew that compared to him he was as slow as Summer's passing in Fire Country.

Next thing he knew he was sliding back hunched over in pain, looking up he saw Naruto now right next to where he had been leg outstretched.

Mizuki blinked before looking over to Sasuke, he was well outside the ring. He seemed to struggle getting the words out, "Winner, Naruto Uzumaki."

Sasuke blinked dumbly trying to figure out what happened. His detested fan club started crying out how the Dobe must of cheated, and Sasuke nodded along not seeing any other way he could of lost to _Naruto_ of all people.

* * *

><p>Flashback End<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke shook his head realizing then and there that Naruto was much stronger than he had let on throughout the Academy, sighing he realized Naruto was a master of the Shinobi's greatest weapon, Deception. Now that he thought about it how else would he have been able to paint the Hokage Monument, in broad daylight, wearing that orange jumpsuit, in a NINJA village, at a location that had ANBU going past it every half hour, and not get caught till he was done and long gone.<p>

Sasuke suppressed his usual 'I'm better than you, and we both know it tone' before speaking again. "Nothing," He started causing Naruto to look at him curiously and Sakura to gap at him, "I have nothing to offer you, I have nothing you want, nor anything you need."

Naruto and Sakura both stood there stunned for a moment before Naruto began to laugh uproariously. "Good answer," he said after deflecting another of Sakura's hits and finished laughing. "But, you're partially wrong." Naruto said to him with a sad smile, something Sakura and Sasuke had never seen before on him. "You have one thing I want, something I want very badly. I'll make you a deal, you figure out what it is, I'll teach you Kage Bunshin for free. All you have to do is figure out what I want. Deal?" Naruto spoke while sticking out his hand with a grin.

Sasuke slowly took his hand and nodded, "Deal."

Naruto smiled as Sasuke turned to leave, before calling out to him, "Sasuke," the fact Naruto used his given name made him pause more than being called, "If you can look past your own self superiority and arrogance, you'll find what you have that I want sooner." Naruto finished making Sasuke turn and give him a shrewd look before slowly nodding to him as Sakura was yelling at him in the background. Before he left for home Sakura's voice gave him an odd idea, if he recorded her high pitched screech he could probably sell it to I&T for them to use to break there prisoners sooner…scratching his chin he figured it was food for thought.

Sakura ran off after Sasuke when she realized he was gone, but not before sending Naruto another glare and trying to hit him again.

When they had both left Naruto couldn't hold in the small chuckle that escaped him as he thought, Wonder what you'd think, Sensei, if you found out that I was going to help teach Sasuke a few things, probably using some of the same methods you used on me. Of course thinking of his Sensei's reaction, brought other feelings forward, first and foremost was worry, then loneliness, but surrounding all that was a simple question. Why? He missed his old Sensei, there was no two ways about it, but he knew his Sensei very well. You wouldn't have done what you did without a damn good reason, of that I have no doubt Sensei. The only reason I can think of is the protection of the village, but how did what you did help protect us?

His short trip down memory lane, however, was interrupted by a shadow falling across him, looking up he saw the large, fake, smile that Mizuki was sporting while standing in front of him. "Good job on passing Naruto, I'll admit I wasn't entirely sure you'd pass this time, but you surprised both me and Iruka when you did. Especially with the Tai and Ninjutsu portion, never thought you'd be able to kick Sasuke, of all people, out of the ring in less than a minute. And ten, TEN, Shadow clones. I knew you were a chakra battery kid but damn that was impressive."

A part of Naruto wanted to slug the bastard who had been trying to make sure his grades were as bad as they could get for the past four years but he was stayed by his training, so smiling widely he replied in a happy voice, "Thanks Mizuki-Sensei, to be honest I wasn't one hundred percent sure if that clone jutsu would work, and in all honesty I think the Taijutsu match was mostly luck, but they do say luck is a skill sometimes and my large amount of chakra had to be good for something and now look at me, I'm a Konoha ninja!"

Mizuki twitched it was actually amusing for Naruto to see the bastard hide his hatred of him so horribly. "Well, no matter how big a risk you took, or how much of a factor luck played in your victory, you still passed, so good job. Unfortunately, I have some bad news for you, but on the other hand I also have a way to help fix it.

Naruto would have been able to smell the shit he was trying to sell from thirty meters but his Sensei taught him to always hear someone out, _especially_ if they were acting suspicious. "Ok, Mizuki-Sensei, I'll bite, what's the bad news?"

"Well, you see Naruto, due to your past grades; you're in the dead last of the grades. But that's not what's bad; you see the dead last is always, and by always I mean _always_, paired with the Rookie of the Year, supposedly it's to ensure fewer casualties, and in other words that means you'll be paired up with Sasuke." Mizuki said all of this with a sad smile.

Naruto cursed while rubbing the back of his head in annoyance, which was probably what Mizuki wanted, "Duck butt? You serious?" Mizuki's answer was a nod, I could almost see where this was going, but Mizuki had to be relatively intelligent so he'd try to get something out of this. "You said you had a way to fix that?"

"Yes, Naruto. You see there's a secondary test for students who fail solely because of chakra control, I actually thought you'd have to take this test, but it'll also count for your final grade, you won't make rookie of the year, or any major leap up like that, but if you complete it you should be bumped up out of the dead last position. You up for it?"

Naruto scratched his chin for a bit while thinking, _There's no such test I asked that to Jiji when I went to talk to him about the Shadow clone Jutsu and whether he thought it would be acceptable. So he wants me to brake a law, question is, does he want me to be put in jail, kill me, or have me declared a traitor and have a bounty put on my head? Only one way to find out I guess._ Nodding his head Naruto gave Mizuki a relieved smile, "Okay, Mizuki-Sensei, I'm up for it."

Mizuki's smile took on a slightly malicious tint, something that any normal Genin would be unable to detect (then again when has Naruto ever been in the same twenty _MILES_ of normal), as he spoke again. "That's the spirit Naruto! Now the test is quite simple to understand but it's harder to complete then the standard academy test, it's an infiltration, intelligence gathering mission simulation complete with an extraction, you're to sneak into the Hokage Tower, steal a replica of the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing, which will be in the Hokage's office in order to represent an enemy village's intel, after retrieval you are to meet me at an extraction point I'll show you in a bit, after that, if you were detected, we are to retreat to the border, while avoiding trainee ANBU, where you will hand me the scroll and we'll return by tomorrow evening, if you were undetected you will simply give the scroll to me and you'll have passed the test."

Naruto was now really beginning to wonder, _this… actually sounds like a viable make up graduation test, hmmm, no I won't trust him on this I'll talk to Jiji after he shows me the 'extraction point'._ With his mind made up Naruto gave a nod, "I accept Mizuki-Sensei, you want to show me the extraction point now?"

Mizuki turned around to hide the vicious smirk he now sported, as he thought about how it was just luck that he'd gotten all the right answers to the test along with beating the Uchuha heir, though it was easy for Naruto to sense his killing intent. Jumping away Mizuki motioned for Naruto to follow and he did so as his 'Sensei' led him to the forest that acted as Konoha's natural defense.

* * *

><p>"After that Mizuki-Teme showed me to an abandoned hut a few miles outside the village's wall, and then he that I would have until twenty two hundred hours before my test was to start and that I was expected to complete the infiltration and retrieval portion in two hours before he would show up, if I wasn't there by the pre-assigned time I would fail." Naruto quickly explained to his Jiji, the Shodaime Hokage, who was now nodding along in understanding.<p>

After rubbing his chin and smoking his pipe in thought he called out to seemingly nowhere, "Neko." The spot next to Naruto was quickly filled by an ANBU wearing a cat mask, the one he had smelled standing by the plant, "I want you and Kuma to go to the 'extraction point' and wait there for Naruto and Mizuki to show up, when he gets there wait until after you have discerned his motives, afterwards intervene if you see it necessary, tell no one else." With a nod she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"And I out run them how?" Naruto questioned himself causing the Hokage to laugh and answer him.

"If I knew then you wouldn't be able to out run them anymore now would you?" He asked rhetorically.

Naruto gave a shrug and an uncaring ehh before becoming serious, "So what's the plan Jiji?"

The Hokage leaned back as he answered, "You are to follow Mizuki's instructions, if you are discovered I will call the Jonin, along with Mizuki and Iruka, to hunt for you."

Naruto gave a nod before a somewhat pleading look came onto his face, "Ok, but Jiji, can you please, please, for the love of Kami and all she has given us, PLEASE, give me something to do, a technique or a Kenjustsu style to practice, ANYTHING!" he begged.

The old Kage laughed, before giving a nod, "Ok Naruto-kun, I'll give you a Kenjutsu style I think you'll like along with a Jutsu, so you can practice more than one thing, what element do you want, Fire?"

Shaking his head Naruto was quick to reply, "Wind preferably, that's what my affinity's for after all."

This got a raised eyebrow in response before a nod from the old Kage as he walked over to the entrance to the Jutsu Vault, the one place in the village that had every single jutsu invented by, discovered by, stolen by or taught to a member of Konoha aside from Clan only techniques. (The Uchiha actually didn't enjoy this privilege except for techniques that were based solely on their eyes since their eyes were considered too be to valuable an asset to aiding in the village's protection.)

Naruto sat patiently in the chair in front of the Hokage's desk as he slowly searched through the library in the Kenjutsu section before coming to the scroll he had been searching for, picking it up he saw the title of the style, 'Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu' the same style that had aloud Kushina Uzumaki to be able to stand against all seven of Mist's Seven Swordsman at the same time and come out with hardly a scratch.

Putting the scroll into his robe's sleeve he turned to the absolutely monstrous section that was Ninjutsu and quickly heading towards the much,_ much,_ smaller section on Fuuton jutsu, he called to Naruto again as he looked through the selection. "B-Rank or A-Rank Ninjutsu Naruto-kun?"

"B-Rank." Naruto answered simply.

Nodding again Hiruzen picked up two scrolls looking them over and seeming to weigh them in his head before putting one of them back and exiting the Vault, it shut automatically.

Handing the two scrolls to Naruto he quickly put them in his kunai pouch before asking something that had been bugging him all day, "Jiji, why's Mizuki think the scroll will be out of the Vault tonight, I mean he couldn't expect me, a Genin, to know how to open it could he?"

Sarutobi nodded in agreement, "That's because it would be Naruto, tonight is when I would normally have the larger scrolls taken out of the vault for me to run maintenance on them, but it can be put off till tomorrow night. Now don't you think you should go get some food, you might have a very busy night tonight after all, and besides I need to get to work copying four or five of the jutsu to a replica in case Mizuki checks."

Naruto nodded as he waved bye to his Jiji.

Neither heard the near inaudible pop that happened as Naruto shut the door.

* * *

><p>Naruto rubbed his stomach in annoyance as it let out a low, but persistent, growl. Sighing to himself he began walking towards the only restaurant on this side of town that was willing to serve him at the normal and sometimes even half, price, Ichiraku Ramen!<p>

Turning the next corner though he was knocked over and a young woman that was only a year or two older than him, she landed straddling his waist, looking at her he found the woman very attractive, she had short reddish hair, brown eyes and pale skin, the kind of pale you only get from not getting enough sun, she was wearing a thigh length white dress that hugged her figure well, black stockings and shoes, and long black gloves. Despite her beauty however her eyes held an innocence that Naruto would have never expected from someone as attractive as her. However all this paled in the realization of her sheer _weight_! She was carrying an absolutely massive hammer on her back that must have weighed at least seventy-five pounds! _How in the hell does a little slip of a girl carry something like that!_

Suddenly, before Naruto could voice any of his questions, a voice yelled out behind her, "I've got you now you inconsiderate bitch!" That yell alone caused the girl to stiffen in fear, making Naruto very angry at whomever that voice belonged to. Struggling only slightly because of the awkward angle, he lifted the girl by under her arms and placed her behind him, he heard the surprised 'eep' that came from her as he did so but only noted it for teasing her later.

"Stay behind me," Naruto said to her with a smile, "I'll protect you." He finished as he turned to face the thug who had yelled at her.

The thug was at least twenty-three years old, short brown hair that was messed up in a way that he might have found made him look attractive, his blue jeans had several small holes in them, and his green pullover had a very small amount of white powder on its sleeve, his beady little black eyes were narrowed into a hateful glare.

Naruto glared right back at him as he stopped in front of him, "Hand her over Demon shit!" he ordered Naruto in a self superior voice, "That bitch needs to pay for what she did to me!"

Naruto glared at him, "I don't think I will, especially because I have a feeling I know what your version of…recompense would be." Naruto said with a confident voice.

Thug pulled out a long knife and made a threatening gesture towards him, the girl behind him gasped in fear at the knife. "Last chance Demon, hand the bitch over or I'll chop you up into tiny pieces!" he sneered out

Naruto gave a small smirk as he pulled out a kunai before he sheathed it in a veil of blue chakra that was easily visible and extended far past the tip of the kunai. "Please, attack me, a ninja of Konoha, one who is under the direct command of the Hokage. Please, Junichi Tanigawa, member of sixty-three of the mobs that have attacked me in the last five years," the fact Naruto not only knew his name, but remembered how many of the fox hunts he had been a member of, seemed to scare the thug. "I will gladly slit you throat." Naruto finished with a smile

Junichi seemed to struggle with his decision before he seemed to realize the fact that in a one on one fight Naruto not only could beat him, but would also kill him. Once he realized that he sent Naruto a hateful glare as he started to leave, though not before calling back, "You'll pay for this you Demon shit."

Naruto snorted at that but was also quite thankful that the area surrounding his apartment was only open to a few civilians but most of it was rented out to higher ranked ninja. Due to this there were very few people who hated his guts out on the street at the moment, if there had been, that intimidation tactic would not have worked.

Putting away his kunai he turned towards the girl with a small smile, "Sorry about that miss, but your safe now."

She looked down at her feet and stuttered out shyly, "T-th-thank you Sir." At least she was looking at her feet until a thunderous roar emitted from where she was, then she looked up at Naruto in horror as a fierce blush slowly spread up her face, the deep chuckle Naruto let loose probably didn't help much.

With a much larger smile that only seemed to make the girl blush more, Naruto asked a one word question, "Hungry?" She seemed unable to speak as she covered her face with her hands in embarrassment and nodded. Naruto chuckled again at her embarrassment causing her to peak through her fingers enough to give him a glare so weak it wouldn't make a mouse flinch let alone a ninja. Of course before she could get any true anger together Naruto offered her his arm, "Then, my dear lady, it would be remiss of me to not offer you dinner, especially since I was going to eat myself, as long as you don't mind ramen." He said with an affectionate smile as she nodded and looped her hand through his arm. As he lead her towards Ichiraku's he asked her one more question before they walked in a comfortable silence, "So, may I have the name of the pretty lady on my arm tonight?"

The blush that had slowly receded came back full force as she looked at the street to try and hide it, before mumbling out her answer, "Number 84 (Su-hachi-shi) Yashima."

* * *

><p>Naruto couldn't help but outright stare at the petite little thing that hid a monster, he could no longer make any mistake about her, despite her blushing and stuttering cuteness, she was a MONSTER! Worse than the Kyubi, more terrifying than the stories of the Jubi, she was a monster that couldn't be satisfied without the absolute decimation…of Gama-chan. His dear sweet Gama-chan was an empty husk of her former self, while the monster that had bled her dry had an atomic blush because of his stare and was a stuttering mess.<p>

He was snapped out of his amazement and horror by Ayame-nee grabbing both of his hands and giving him a pleading look. "Naruto, please, you must bring this angel to us again, she just blew through your record by a good twelve bowls!"

Naruto's eyebrow twitched uncontrollably for a moment before he gave a defeated sigh and nodded with a small smile as he stood up, "Ok Ayame-nee. But we should probably get going now." He offered Yahima his hand to help her to her feet, she looked at him in surprise and he just smiled. She smiled as she took his offered hand and got to her feet, neither of them noticed that they didn't let go off each other's hands as they walked off, Ayame on the other hand did and vowed to teach the stuffing out of her surrogate little brother next chance she got.

"So," Naruto began hesitantly, "Where do you live? I know it sounds rude to say this, but unfortunately I have something I need to do in a few hours?" he finished with a sad smile.

Yahima's smile, which had been present since they had left Ichiraku's to explore the northern sector of town a little, was swept away at that question as she looked down at her feet yet again. "I…I don't have anywhere to go, I had just arrived in town when I tripped and knocked over that man's table with the white powder, he started to chase me, even after I had apologized, and soon after I ran into you."

"Literally." he commented with a small laugh making her glare again, but this time it was with a cute little pout. "Well, can't have you freezing out here now can we? Come on, you can sleep at my place tonight, it's a little run down, but it's a roof and it's warmer than being outside." He said as he pulled her along towards his apartment.

As he got to his door he motioned for Yahima to wait beside the door. "I'll be right back Yashima-chan, I just need to…pick up a few things."

Yashima gave him a curious look, "Like what Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto gave a small annoyed sigh, he'd been trying to get her to call him Naruto for the past hour, "I need to, uh…pick up some of the…caltrops, shuriken, and kunai that I throw around in practice when I'm bored." He said with a smile as his forhead started to dampen from his nervousness.

"Oh, okay thanks for worrying." She said with a smile to his perceived kindness, it actually made him feel bad for having to lie to her.

He gave her as genuine a smile as he could as she leaned against the wall near his door with a happy smile; he opened the door slowly and, as subtly as he could held the tripwire to the latest trap down. Stepping in he closed the door just as slowly, hopping she didn't see anything odd in what he was doing. Disarming the trap, he got fifty high quality kunai, and twenty five shuriken of equal quality. He shook his head. _Their getting better at making these traps, I almost didn't catch the second release mechanism. _As he put the kunai and shuriken away into his pouch he slowly walked forward disarming traps as he went, out of those traps he got another twenty kunai, forty shuriken of slightly lesser quality than what he got when he first walked in. Next was about thirty high yield explosive notes, five small yields, and two demolition yield which gave him pause. _A demolition yield? Only Jonin can get those and only when they've been given a mission involving large grade destruction. I'll give one to Jiji since they both have the same sign off number, he'll be able to find out who was given these through that._ The last trap was right above the head of his bed it was a high quality chakra blade that just seemed too stupid to him, it was a waste to use in a trap like this a heavy cheap blade would have been just as effective. As he set off the trap, however, there was a quiet gasp behind him. He knew who was there but he turned around anyway.

Yashima stood in the doorway to his bedroom a horrified look in her eyes and her hand clasped to her mouth. "U-U-Uzumaki-san, why was there a trap set to decapitate you?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he came up with a good lie, "Um, well, you see, the truth is that…one of my…senseis helps me with my trap detection and deactivating skills. he always sets the same amount of each trap, three thrown weapons traps, four explosive traps, and one decapitation trap. I lied so you wouldn't worry I'm sorry." He finished with what he believed was an apologetic smile.

Yahima looked at Naruto carefully, before eventually seeming to accept what he said. "Ok, Uzumaki-san, but you know you could of just explained that to me." She said with a neutral look.

Naurto nodded and lead her to the living room, gesturing for her to take the chair as he took the couch he offered her some of the rice crackers he kept under the table, after discreetly checking them for poisons, wouldn't do to have a guest killed if he could of prevented it. She gave a slightly warm smile as she took one to munch on.

Naruto leaned back on the couch before speaking, "You said you just got here today, right?" she gained a curious look but nodded in reply. "Well, why are you here?"

She gave a radiant smile as she thought about why she was here, "I'm looking for someone." Was her reply.

Naruto nodded, "Ok then what's the person you're looking for's name? I'm a ninja so helping you to find someone should be pretty easy."

She shrugged, "I don't know their name."

Naruto got a confused look before glancing at the hammer, but before the idea that she was an assassin even fully formed, it was dismissed, she was too innocent for that kind of profession. "So, what does this person look like?"

Another shrug even though the smile was still in place, "I don't know that either."

Naruto was really confused now, "Then…where are you two supposed to meet and when?"

Yet another shrug, that had Naruto starting to really scratch his head. "I don't know that either, I don't even know if they're in the Leaf village."

Naruto scratched his head in confusion, "Then how will you know when you find them?"

Another shrug, "I just will."

Naruto sighed in exasperation, "Ok, but how?"

This time she got excited, "Every Sekirei knows their Ashikabi when they find them!" she was bouncing when she said this…at least she was until what she said seemed to register, and then she paled and covered her mouth, "I wasn't supposed to say that." She whispered.

I smiled and tried to calm her down, "Well, if you don't explain how am I supposed to help you?"

This confused her, "You'd help me find my Ashikabi?"

Naruto nodded, "I would, but first you'd need to explain what an Ashikabi is. I can guess that you're a Sekirei, I don't know what that means but I don't need to in order to help you."

Yashima's smile came back as soon as he said that. "Thank you Uzumaki-san. An Ashikabi is a Sekirei's destined one, the person they're to spend the rest of their life with. There is more to it but I can't tell you that part."

Her reply was a nod of understanding. "Ok so how will you be able to tell when you've found them?"

"I'll have to spend some time around them and if they're my Ashikabi, I'll start reacting to them."

Naruto looked at the clock and saw it was 21:15, "Well, I'll help you look for them starting tomorrow. But for now," Naruto spoke as he stood from the couch and offered her a hand to help her off the chair. "Let's get you some night clothes, wouldn't want you sweating in that, since it seems to be the only clothing you have, you can use a pair of my old sweet pants and one of my t-shirts."

Her blush returned as she took his hand and began to walk forward; however, as Naruto started to release her hand her foot snagged on the leg of the table and she feel into Naruto who, unprepared for the sudden wait, fell over landing them both on the floor with her on top of him once more. Naruto laughed at the fact that, once again, Yashima was on top of him. He waited for her to get off him and when she didn't immediately he looked down to make sure she wasn't hurt, what he found instead, was a blushing Yashima looking at him in confusion, but when she noticed him looking at her, a wide grin blossomed on her face. "Looks like we don't have to look too far, Naruto-kun."

Naruto's very intelligent reply was a single, "Huh?" before she surprised him by kissing him, though that wasn't what surprised him most, that was reserved to the large chunk of chakra that she drained from him, about as much as one shadow clone which was still surprising to him. The chakra was immediately used however as six blue wings spread out of her back.

After she released him from the kiss, which he still hadn't recovered from his surprise from, she looked down at him with a smile that was even wider than when he'd asked about why she was here. "Sekirei Number eighty-four, Yashima, is now yours my Ahikabi-sama."

Before Naruto could even completely register what happened his phone, the one thing that was never busted, rang. Curious, since this seemed to well timed to be a coincidence, he picked it up. "Hello?"

Naruto immediately moved the phone as far from his ear as possible as a loud and obnoxious voice yelled from the other end, "Hello, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto slowly put the phone back against his ear and ground out in annoyance, "You yell again and I don't give a shit who you are, I will find you and rip your tongue out through your ass."

The other voice paused before laughing, "As…interesting an experience as that would promise to be, I'll pass, I'll attempt to keep my excitement down." They continued in a much more controlled voice.

Naruto nodded, "That was the point of the threat. Now who the fuck are you and why you calling at…21:30? Please keep this brief I have to leave for something in fifteen minutes." Covering the receiver he smiled at Yashima, "Yashima, I'm sorry but this may take a while, there are some clothes in the bedroom closet you can use, I may have to leave as soon as I finish, we'll talk more either when I get back or tomorrow morning." Yashima nodded slowly before walking to his room.

"Such a rude Ninja you are. I am the Game Master Minaka Hiroto!" Minaka said with evident pride.

Naruto didn't like the sound of this, "What do you mean Game Master?"

"Hasn't Yashima-kun told you yet? She was always the most efficient of her one hundred and seven siblings." He said in confusion

"She was probably going to but you interrupted before she could."

"Hm, oh well guess it's just a few more words for me, first to start with I am the head of M.B.I."

"Congratulations, you bought out the ninja weapon manufacturers, now why should I give a shit?"

Minaka laughed, "Interesting reaction, I've never heard that one before. But if you're as intelligent as you sound you'll figure it out on your own. Now, you are part of a grand plan! It's name is the Sekirei Plan, one hundred and eight Sekirei have been released from M.B.I.'s headquarters to find their Ashikabi, after the last one has been winged, a reference I'm sure you understand now, the Ashikabi and their Sekirei will fight, and fight, and fight, until only one Ashikabi is standing! After that the Ashikabi will receive the ultimate prize, but what that prize is will only be found out when it's down to the final three!" as he'd been speaking Minaka's excitement had been getting the better of him and his voice slowly rose till it was near yelling again.

Naruto didn't notice this time though because as he had slowly realized what Minaka was saying he began to squeeze the phone harder and harder, until he was squeezing it so hard that it was creaking in his hand. "You," he spoke into the phone not noticing that Yashima was now standing in the doorway to his bedroom a worried look on her face.

"Hm?" Minaka promted.

"You make it sound like their just _weapons_! You send them to find their Ashikabi, which by my understanding of what you and Yashima have said, is basically their soul mate, then you expect them to fight, kill, and die all for your sick amusement in what you're calling a game!" Naruto finished roaring into the phone.

The reaction he received surprised him, Minaka roared with laughter, "Good! Good, such powerful feelings on this subject will make this game all the more intresting!"

"Pray I never find you Minaka, pray I never find a picture of you, pray that I never find M.B.I. Minaka, but most of all pray I die before I can find you. Because _when_ I do I have a blunted kunai and a demolition grade explosive tag that have a date together _in_ your ass."

Naruto realized that Minaka had to be insane because his reaction to this was even more laughter, "I look forward to your attempts Naruto-kun. But there is one more thing."

"What." He growled out

"The plan is a secret, so if you reveal it to anyone who isn't in the know, your Sekirei will be forcefully deactivated and you'll be hunted by all the might of M.B.I."

Naruto slammed the receiver down hard enough to shatter it, despite the durability seals he had placed on it years ago. His eyes turning a blood red and slit pupil, the unconscious use of his tenant's chakra roused the fur ball from his sleep, though he stayed quiet to see what was going on. "Try it." He growled out to himself.

"Ashikabi-sama?" Yashima whispered.

Naruto took a deep breath and tried to keep the anger he felt out of his voice, "Yes, Yashima?"

"W-Who was that?" She seemed worried for some reason that Naruto couldn't discern.

"Someone who just earned themselves a one way ticket to hell, on the Naruto express line." Naruto growled out.

Yashima gulped, she seemed really nervous right now.

"Relax Yashima, it's not you I'm angry at it's the Sekirei Plan." He said taking a few calming breaths and placing all plans for Minaka's demise into the back of his head. Glancing at the clock he saw he still had five minutes before he needed to leave, he smiled as he turned to look at Yashima, only to immediately blush and cover his eyes. "Yashima, not that I don't appreciate the show, but why don't you have a shirt on?" Indeed due to her worry over her Ashikabi's emotions she had rushed out of his bedroom to see what was wrong, but while she had a pair of his sweet pants on she hadn't put his shirt on before she came out.

Yashima looked down curious, before letting out an 'eep' and rushing back into his bedroom with the brightest blush she had, had all day.

Naruto chuckled to himself before pulling out the two scrolls that he had gotten; the Futon was Divine cutting wall, a technique that produced a large wall of slicing winds, supposedly able to cut through a small stand of trees if done right.

The Kenjutsu scroll was what really caught his attention though, it was the same style that his mother had used according to the fox; Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. He smiled as he put them both back into his kunai pouch.

When Yashima finally came back out of the bedroom it was almost time for him to go, "Ashikabi-sama, where are you going?"

Naruto shook his head, "Call me Naruto, I'm not your master. From how I understand it, I'm your lover, your husband, and your friend at the same time." He said with a smile directed towards her. "And as for where I'm going, I have a mission tonight."

"Should I come?" She asked worried.

"No, it's fine. It's just the routing out of a traitor, I'm just the bait don't even have to fight." He reassured her with a smile.

She gave a relieved smile and nodded, "Ok, I'm going to wait up for you to get back."

"You don't have to," he said with mild concern, "I'm not going to be getting back till after midnight."

"I know I don't have to," she answered him, "I want to."

He gave a shrug, "Your choice. I'll see you when I get back."

As he was about to leave she called out to him, "Ashikabi-sa, I mean Naruto-kun."

He turned around with a smile and she kissed him again, taking the same amount of chakra as before only this time there were no wings. "Good luck, stay safe." She said with a smile.

Her reply was a smile and a nod as he left the apartment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kit,<strong>_ the Kyuubi said to get his attention.

_Oh hey fur ball, what's up?_

_**How many times have I told you not to call me that? **_Kyuubi sounded exasperated.

_One more than before._

_**Cheeky kit, anyway what the hell happened while I was asleep? For some reason you have a…connection or something here that wasn't here a few hours ago. It's releasing all these feelings of…peace…contentment…and happiness…it's sickening.**_

_I became an Ashikabi, but I don't know if that could be why._

_***Growl* Guess we'll find out later.**_

_Yeap._

_**So what's going on?**_

_Ousting Mizuki as the traitor he is._

_**FINALLY, I was getting sick and tired of that bastards feeble amount of Killing Intent!**_

_Yeah, I know, you bitched to me whenever he aimed it at us._

_**So you going to rip his head off and bath in his blood?**_

_What? No I'm not going to kill him we need him alive to find out if he was working with anyone._

_**Damn I figured you'd say that.**_

* * *

><p>On the completely other side of town at the same time there was a white blur dragging along a blue blur fallowed by a large dust cloud made up of several members of the 'Sasuke-kun' fan club, leading the charge was Sakura and Ino and on the roofs was a blur of purple and dark red.<p>

As this was happening the blue blur couldn't help but think, _Why me?_

* * *

><p>Naruto sat in the middle of the forest holding the Sealing Scroll at his side, he couldn't sense the two ANBU but he knew they were here. About a hundred feet away he knew that he had two hundred clones working on his techniques, he knew that he wouldn't have done this if he knew he would have to fight, but he trusted his Jiji and he wouldn't have sent two ANBUs unless he was sure that's all he would need.<p>

Looking at the moon he saw that he still had about twenty minutes before the 'extraction' was to be carried out. He'd have his clones dispel in about another ten just in case. Suddenly a voice he wasn't expecting called out to him.

"Naruto!" yelled Iruka as he landed in front of him.

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked confused, he was worried, he wasn't seen, he would of known if he was, he needed an excuse and Mizuki's 'test' would be perfect. "Are you supposed to be the extraction 'team' cause I thought Mizuki would be the person who would grade me on this test."

"What test, Naruto, Mizuki told me that the Hokage had mobilized the Jonin after you for stealing the Scroll of Sealing."

_Damnit Iruka-sensei! Figure it out cause I can't say it!_ "Oh, that, guess I was seen. Ok let's go to the border like Mizuki-sensei said."

"Naruto! Answer me now why are you committing treason!"

"What are you talking about Iruka-sensei? It's a test."

Iruka finally seemed to be getting it just as a brace of shuriken, flew from the trees.

Looking at the trees Naruto saw Mizuki standing on the branch, there was no smile or glare just a look of minor annoyance. "Mizuki-sensei! Why'd you attack Iruka-sensei!"

Mizuki shook his head, "Drop the act brat. I already know about your trap."

Iruka seemed surprised at what Mizuki said, at least till he saw Naruto's curious look. "If you knew about the trap then, why did you bother to show up, you should of just cut it and run, even if you did manage to kill both me and the two ANBU the scroll only has the five least powerful Jutsu from the real scroll."

Mizuki began to give a cruel smirk, which set Naruto on edge. "True, one Chunin verses a Genin and two ANBU are very bad odds." Suddenly a fireball exploded about thirty feet away from the clearing. "But one Chunin and ANBU verses a Genin a heavily injured Chunin and an ANBU?"

Naruto quickly caught on and reached into his kunai pouch as Mizuki was preparing to throw his Demon Wind Shuriken, Naruto had just gotten a hold of a piece of seal paper and pulled it out of his pouch as Mizuki launched it, as it was launched Naruto threw himself sideways as fast as he could…apparently it wasn't fast enough.

The unique sound of high speed metal parting flesh like paper was easily heard same with the splash of blood, and the grunt of pain.

Iruka coughed up a little blood since the jar may have caused a bit more damage than he had predicted. Naruto winced in pain but it was because he had dispelled two hundred clones in the span of two seconds…ouch.

"Dumbass," Iruka whispered in pain, "Dodge next time and worry about a counter attack later, I'm not going to be able to protect you forever."

Naruto couldn't help but let out a short chuckle at that, "Yes, Iruka-sensei." He replied in a droning voice, getting a pained smile out of Iruka.

Mizuki was on the ground and beside the scroll that Naruto dropped when the two ANBU started to fight each other. "I take it that's _not _the replica Jiji worked on." Naruto said as he saw Mizuki pick it up and strap it to his back.

"Nope," was his answer, "Kuma took care of that little detail, when I told him that by the end of this plan you'd be dead." Mizuki said with a victorious grin. "But then again you wouldn't know why that is." Mizuki began starting to monologue.

"MIZUKI! Don't you know the law!" Iruka called out as loudly as he could.

"I'm betraying the village Iruka, why should I give a shit about any laws?"

_**Kit, keep him talking, whatever that connection leads to, it's coming here fast, I can feel anger and worry in it but mostly fear, I think you're about to get help.**_

Following the fox's advice Naruto asked the question that Mizuki was waiting for. "What law?"

Mizuki gave a malicious sneer, "The law that no one from your generation of ninja can know the truth about what happened fifteen years ago."

"MIZUKI, DON'T!" Iruka's voice was much stronger than before.

"The truth that you are the Nine Tailed Fox, that the Yondaime gave his life to seal you into a mortal form and remove your memories so you could be used as a weapon for the village! That's why everyone in this village hates you, that's why you will never be accepted, and it's why I'm going to kill you KYUBI!" Mizuki finished with a yell as he unsheathed his last Demon Wind Shuriken.

_**Damn it kit looks like you'll have to hold him off a little longer.**_

Naruto gave an internal nod. Ignoring Iruka's yelling for him to just run, Naruto fed chakra into the seal paper he had pulled out of his pouch and was now holding the same katana that had been set to decapitate him and entered the starting step of the only move he'd been able to master with one hour and two hundred clones, just before Mizuki let the Shuriken fly Naruto released the resistants seal he had just started using last week. The Shuriken was flying towards him, screaming at the speed it sliced the air, Naruto gulped before steeling himself, he drew the sword, extending it as far as he could with Wind chakra, made one quick, precise strike, and failed to cut the thing. But while he'd failed to cut it he had at least managed to deflect it enough to where it flew above his head.

Mizuki laughed at him, "What was that you Kenjutsu wannabe? Did you actually try to cut that shuriken? Well you've got guts that was never any doubt, but you obviously are lacking in intellect." Mizuki finished as Naruto resealed the katana and began flipping through hand seals as Mizuki did the same thing. Naruto finished his technique first. _Futon: Daitoppa_ hitting himself in the chest he launched a concentrated blast of wind heading towards Mizuki before starting another set of handseals when he saw Mizuki smirk. His fears were soon proven right when Mizuki released a Katon technique and it combined with his Futon technique and headed towards him. He managed to finish his next technique right as it began to pick up speed, "Doton: Doryuheki" he called as he slammed his hand into the ground and overloaded the technique so that it'd be able to with stand the combined might of the two techniques. This time Naruto lucked out, it held, but only barely. Bad news was that, due to his training earlier, he was running low on chakra, something that was obvious by his panting; he was cursing himself internally for his over confidence earlier.

"What's the matter Kyubi?" Mizuki taunted, "Running low on chakra?"

_**I find his mixing up of you and me becoming quiet annoying.**_

_You and me both Kurama, now where's that backup you were talking about?_

_**They should be there right about-**_

"Die Kyubi!" Mizuki exclaimed with maddened glee as he charged at Naruto from around the corner of the wall, kunai drawn and ready to pierce his head.

He would have succeeded to…if it wasn't for the giant hammer that hit him from the corner of Naruto's vision. As Mizuki flew through the air Yashima appeared in front of Naruto with a glare…one that was actually too cute to be considered a true glare.

_**Now.**_

"Naruto-kun, I thought you said you weren't going to be fighting, and what do I find when I come to check on you because I felt how worried you were? Not only do I find my Ashikabi exhausted, I find him being attacked by another ninja!" She yelled…or at least tried to, she was to soft spoken to truly yell.

It brought a smile to Naruto's face to know she cared so much, "Sorry Yachima-chan." Naruto said while grabbing the hand that she had been using to wag a finger at him, "Next time, if I think there's even a possibility of a fight breaking out I'll bring you."

That seemed to appease her as she began to blush again, "Promise?" she questioned with a pleading tone.

Naruto nodded, "Promise."

"Girl!" Mizuki yelled as he shook off the stars, "Do you have any idea _what_ that_ thing _is?"

She nodded with a smile, "He's my destined one."

"Wrong, you dumb bitch! That's the Nine Tailed Fox Demon!"

She put a finger on her chin and tilted her head, "Naruto-kun's a demon?"

"Isn't that what I just said?!"

For a brief second a flicker of worry entered Naruto when she looked at him speculatively before she shrugged. "I don't believe you."

Mizuki seemed to become really angry at that, "And why not?!"

"That's simple," she began with a smile before she turned to me and pulled me into a kiss, this had happened enough times by surprise that this time I was ready for it, I rapped my arms around her back and pulled her closer as her wings sprung into existence behind her back and the crest I had noticed when I saw her topless glowed brightly.

She pulled away slowly, seeming to savor the chakra she had taken which with my reserves being so low I definitely noticed this time. "Only those who can feel love can be an Ashikabi, and a demon who can feel love is an angel." She finished with a smile like that explained everything, and to her it probably did. Her smile though quickly faded to be replaced with a blank look, "_This is the hammer of my pledge."_ Yashima began as Naruto and Iruka's hair stood on end as she raised her hammer which was now glowing the same bright blue as her wings had. "_Shatter the enemies of my Ashikabi!" _She finished jumping into the air, "Gravity Hammer!"

Normally the attack would be to slow to hit a ninja, and it was in this case to but as Yashima brought the hammer down somehow Mizuki was still turned into a bloody smear at the same time as Kumo was launched into the clearing knocked out cold and Neko staggered out, "What just happened?" Neko asked in a shocked voice.

Iruka and Naruto both shrugged to show their confusion.

Yashima's response was, "I protected Naruto-kun."

Naruto finally took a moment to actually look at Yashima, and see she was wearing her bed clothes and didn't have any shoes on, Naruto sighed as he took her hammer from her, "Neko," he called with a questioning lit, "do you think you could carry this?" he asked holding the hammer out towards her, she nodded and took it seeming only slightly surprised at its weight.

Yashima looked confused, "Naruto-kUN!" she finished in a slight yell as he picked her up and started to carry her bridal style, while making a single sealless clone to help Iruka to the hospital, while he and Neko headed back to the Hokage tower. He could practically feel Neko's curiosity.

Suddenly she spoke up, "Naruto, where's the scroll?"

Naruto began to sweet a little, "I think it's with Mizuki-teme's remains."

"Ah," she said non-comentaly, then, "You know the council will try to blame this all on you, right?"

With a sigh could only Naruto nodded, thankfully Yashima didn't have to know how much trouble she had probably caused her Ashikabi, she was burrowing herself into his chest fast asleep.

With a sigh he couldn't help but think that his life was about to get a lot more interesting.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1's End<p>

* * *

><p><strong>END NOTES: This is a rough draft version of this story, mainly because that will be how I post all of my chapters until I reach 10 then I'll repost the chapters with the edits I've done.<strong>

**I think I rushed the ending, the fight wasn't a fight it was a steam roll event, first for Naruto then for Mizuki.**

**Two more things, one I need a lemon writer I've never done that before so I'd rather have someone to help with that but if I get no offers by the time I finish chapter 10 I'll try my hand at it. And two if your reading to this point it should be obvious but there will be a lot of OOC**

**11,312 words in story…my goal was 10,000 HORAY!**

**I'll try to make it so that each chapter of the story is a chapter of the Naruto and where applicable the Sekirei manga though I may add some of the filler episodes for Naruto unsure on that yet**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: look to first chapter, if I didn't make it clear there, I can't make it any clearer.**

"Thank you Neko, you Inu and Ryu can leave now, I'll expect a full written report on my desk within the next two days." Hiruzen said as Neko finished her verbal report, while Naruto stood to the side holding Yashima who hadn't stirred once since after she had fallen asleep in his arms. Neko gave a bow as she set the giant hammer besides the door as she and the two ANBU who had appeared when the Hokage had called their code names, Inu being a tall man with silver gravity defying hair, and Ryu being shorter than either of his comrades with brown hair. When they had shut the door behind them, the whole office flashed a deep blue before going back to normal.

"Now Naruto-kun, you mind waking up your princess?" Hiruzen said with a smile as he gestured to Yashima. He was confused though when Naruto instead shook his head before heading over to the couch in the office and laying her down.

As he stood up he had to gently pry Yashima's hands off of his neck before giving her a kiss on the forehead. Straightening up he turned to the Hokage with a sad grin, "If you don't mind, Hokage-sama, I'd rather we talk about this without her awake. At least, as long as what I think we're going to discuss is the reason you activated the seals."

The fact that _Naruto,_ of all people, used his proper title was probably what made Hiruzen agree more than understanding. "Very well Naruto-kun, but I think you should know, your Sekirei won't care about your burden."

_That_ made Naruto do a double take, before a look of realization slowly spread across his face and he did a face palm before muttering, "Kage."

Hiruzen was a short chuckle that did nothing to disperse the serious atmosphere in the room, "It's ok, Naruto-kun, if you actually know about the resources MBI has at its disposal then it's understandable to assume they would be able to hide something like this. But one hundred and eight, immense, chakra signatures showing up across the continent? If we _hadn't_ known about them I think myself and the other Kage's would have tried and either bring them into our village or kill them." Hiruzen finished with a smile before noticing Naruto's glare.

"If you knew about it, then why haven't you tried to stop it?" Naruto growled lowly and there was no doubt in Hiruzen's mind that if Yashima hadn't been here he'd have been yelled at.

Hiruzen gave a tired sigh, "Naruto-kun, if this had been about any other topic, I'd have had no choice but to reprimand you for your tone." At this Naruto shrugged making Hiruzen give him a small smile to see Naruto's normal disregard for authority. "However, since this would fall under a civilian matter if made public, I can disregard that. As for why I haven't stopped this…._game,_" here the old Kage practically spat the word out before slumping over in a tired expression, "Simply put, I can't. If any of the ninja villages attempt to put a stop to the plan, they'll be blacklisted from it and all Sekirei will be ripped from their Ashikabi. Tell me Naruto, you should realize you're not the only Ashikabi in Konoha, could you do it? Could you rip people who had the same bond as you and Yashima have apart for nothing? And before you say it if one of the big five made an attempt at a hostile takeover, the others would step in to stop us." As soon as the question was asked it was obvious Naruto had his answer, but he still looked at Yashima who looked a little distressed in her sleep.

Standing up Naruto quickly strode over to her and sat on the floor in front of the couch and began to stroke her hair, the reaction was immediate; she sighed in contentment and gained a happy smile. Naruto smirked as she seemed to try and nuzzle his hand before he kissed her cheek and stood back up, the slight unhappy sound almost made him burst out laughing, but the emotion was quickly whipped away when he thought about what he'd do to anyone who so much as _thought_ of taking _his_ Yashima away from him, and a cold fire filled him, one that only needed a single gust to turn it into a raging inferno.

"If anyone ever even _thought_ of taking my Yashima away from me, Jiji, civilian, Genin, Chunin, Jonin, Nuke-nin, or Kage, I wouldn't stop till they were a fine mist across the entire continent." Naruto said as he looked at the old man, his eyes momentarily flashing a bloody red.

A nod was his only reply, "That's the same reaction I got from the Ashikabi who've asked me that before." After he said that though he shot Naruto a semi-hard look, "However, Naruto-kun, this conversation has gotten far off track," Naruto gave a sheepish nod while he sat back down in the chair across from his Kage, "Now, how long have you known about the fox, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto scratched his chin in thought, "I think a little after I started in the academy, it was during one of the…more painful mob attacks, they stabbed me in the gut, tossed me into a dumpster, and left me to die, I went into shock, ended up in front of the fox's cage, we talked a while, and when I woke up, I found myself in Sensei's cabin, you know the rest of that story."

Hiruzen gave a slow nod. Indeed he did remember the day Weasel saved Naruto from death's door, regrettably, he wasn't on the ANBU guard that day, it had been another two who had been summarily executed when they had been questioned. Ironically they had been Inu and Ryu's predecessors.

"And you didn't come to me asking questions, why?" Was the next prod which got a shrug out of Naruto.

"Figured if I did you'd have Jiraiya tighten the seal, frankly there's no reason to worry, Jiji. The fox and I both know that if the Yondaime was even half as competent as the story's say, theirs gotta be at _least_ three contingency seals on the main one."

That statement got Hiruzen blinking, he had never considered that. The seal holding the Nine Tails in Naruto was the work of two of the best seal masters Konoha had ever seen, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto was right thinking that the fox could influence Naruto in anymore than a minor way was an insult to their skill.

"Ok, Naruto-kun, I see your point. However I still would have preferred if you told me about this sooner." Naruto gave an unrepentant, eh, and a shrug as an answer causing Hiruzen to sweet drop before coughing into his hand and looking at Yashima curiously, "You know I'm surprised she hasn't woken up with all the emotions you've probably sent over the bond."

"Bond?" Naruto asked perking up a little and paying more attention.

Hiruzen looked at Naruto curiously, "Yes, the bond. Didn't she explain it to you?"

Naruto shook his head, "I…winged her, I think that's how Mr. Crazy put it, right before I had to start the operation."

Hiruzen stroked his chin in thought, "Well, I suppose I could tell you the gist of what I've picked up from the other Ashikabi. That is as long as there isn't any more information you neglecting to share." He finished with a shrewd look to Naruto.

Naruto sighed, "There is a bit more information Jiji, but I can't share it with you yet."

Hiruzen's eyes held a suspicious glint, "And why not."

Naruto shrugged, "Promised the fox I wouldn't share the information until he agreed." Naruto held up a hand to forestall the protests he knew were coming, "I know what you're going to say Jiji, but the fox has earned my trust and respect, besides, he can't lie to me in the seal and he showed me what happens when he tries. The respect I have for him is why I'll listen to him on this. If I think it becomes relevant at anytime I'll tell you, but, until that time I'll wait till Ku-Kyubi says it's fine to tell you."

_**Almost slipped there kit, and thanks I didn't know you cared.**_

_Shove it up your ass and blow it, Kurama._

_**HA, your mother had better comebacks when she was seven.**_

Naruto fumed silently knowing he wasn't all that great at making immediate comebacks to insults.

When he tuned back in on the Hokage he saw him giving an accepting nod, "Very well, Naruto-kun, I'll trust your judgment on this." The old Kage drew his pipe out of his desk and lit it before leaning back taking a couple slow puffs before speaking, "I'll make this quick since we both need sleep before we start the day," At this Naruto looked at the clock on the wall and grimiced getting a chuckle out of his Jiji, "Indeed. Now first a Sekirei is a…being, who excels in one art or ability that is similar to Shinobi however theirs has more power."

Here Naruto interrupted, "So their better than us." He stated

Hiruzen sighed, "Don't interrupt me again, unless you want to be here till you have to go take your picture. As for whether or not their better than us it's more like power versus versatility, a Ninjutsu specialist would still be able to take and give a hit, where as a…water Sekirei would be able to rain destruction on a field, but get close enough and they'd be helpless. Now next is the Ashikabi, to be an Ashikabi you need to have at least mid-Genin level reserves, but, the power required to Wing a Sekirei goes up with their power, from what I understand the ones in the lower teens take at least high-Chunin level reserves to Wing safely, I don't know about the single digits but I assume it would be as if not more costly. Third and final thing we'll go over, you can ask Yashima-kun any other questions you have that don't involve Shinobi," Hiruzen interjected quickly before Naruto could raise a complaint. "Now as I was saying, the Bond, all I truly know is that it allows you and your Sekirei to share emotions." Hiruzen said as he stood up and deactivated the seals.

Naruto took this as the sign to leave and went to pick up Yashima again, who quickly snuggled into his chest and let out a sigh of contentment, as he made a clone to carry her hammer back. Naruto couldn't help the genuine smile that spread across his face at her reaction.

Hiruzen straightened up a few of his papers as he spoke, "Bring her in when you come to get you ID photo as well." He finished before looking up, seeing how Naruto was acting had him let a smile easy his wrinkled features…before it quickly became a lecherous grin when he remembered one extra little tidbit.

He lead Naruto out of the tower doing his best to keep his lecherous giggles to himself, he thought he did a good job since Naruto didn't seem to notice.

As they exited the tower and Naruto prepared to roof hop to his apartment Hiruzen grasped his shoulder with a look that said, 'oh, yeah, I forgot.' Naruto was immediately suspicious. "Two things I forgot to mention in there Naruto-kun, one; if your thinking of being the gentleman and giving her the bed while you take the couch, don't. She'll want you to be with her when she's asleep, and if she was the more assertive type she'd probably tell you herself. Two; the women of her kind are almost always polygamist." He finished before vanishing.

Naruto looked confused, _Polygamous? _He thought to himself as he roof hopped away. He already knew not to ask Kurama, lazy bastard slept more than a cat! _Po-ly-ga-mous…ous normally replaces the y in a word, so po-ly-ga-my…poly normally means five but can also mean many._ He continued with his self monologue as he saw his apartment, if there was one good thing about being Kurama's container it was that he didn't have to worry about neighbors. _Gamy…ga-my…gamy…damn it the only other time I heard a word even slightly similar was when some of the fan girls used that fancy word for marriage,_ Naruto felt like banging his head into a wall for not buying a dictionary…_who knew Iruka-sensei was right when he said I'd regret not paying attention in language class_ he thought as he put Yashima into his bed. Prying off her hands again he was about to go lay down on the couch before he saw her face scrunched up in discomfort, looking down at her he decided to listen to the old man, _if he was wrong then I'll get a slap and apologize, if he was right it'll make her happy._ He convinced himself as he lifted the covers and got into bed fully clothed minus his shoes, he wrapped his arm around her and figured he did something right as she let out a content sigh and scooted up closer to him.

Smiling to himself he laid his head down preparing to go to lala land. However before that happened he remembered something, _Monogamous that is the name of a society where there is only one spouse allowed, mono means one…so…_ Naruto couldn't help the dawning realization as the pieces fell into place in his worn out mind. _If most female Sekirei are Polygamous by nature…shit…Yashima-chan, please, either be one of the rarities of your species or at least let the poly mean five with you._ Naruto sent this silent prayer up…but…his gut told him neither of his wishes would be granted.

* * *

><p>Sasuke, on the other hand, had just hung up the phone after getting a call similar to Naruto's from MBI's president. <em>This game would be a great chance to test my<em> _power…but, _here he looked to his new partner, this Sekirei,_ Could I really kill someone like her if she became close enough to me? _An infantile part of him screamed no vehemently, but the rest was sure he could.

* * *

><p><em>Naruto opened his eyes only to find himself somehow standing on a white platform that looked and felt like a solid cloud…as impossible as that sounded. He wasn't alone though, right beside him, sitting there like a ten story dog, was Kurama. Naruto gave him a questioning look to which he got the Kurama equivalent of a shrug. Suddenly a soft voice began drifting on the wind, it was singing. The voice invoked feelings of peace and happiness in Naruto, Kurama on the other hand looked a little annoyed at it. Kurama opened his mouth to speak but found no voice would come out. Naruto didn't even notice the attempt, to enraptured by the voice singing.<em>

_Naruto began to walk towards the voice, he actually didn't need to go as far as he had thought, Kurama had been blocking his view of the one with the angelic voice. Her appearance wasn't all that special, but just like Yashima he found her to be beautiful. She was a petite girl, not as tall as Yashima, but she had skin that was as pale as Yashima, only hers looked natural instead of forced, short, messy blond hair, not as bright as his own…closer to straw like in color. She was wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt and a short ruffled skirt, shin high black boots and stockings that stopped mid thigh._

_Before he could get much closer to her she stopped singing and the world seemed to dim a little. She turned around and her blue eyes lit up with a beautiful smile._

"_Ashikabi-sama." She greeted._

* * *

><p>Naruto jerked awake before quickly looking around, seeing he was in his room and holding Yashima again. Looking outside, he didn't even need to look at his clock to see what time it was since the sun was just barely peeking over the horizon.<p>

_Was that a dream?_ He wondered, thankfully there was someone who could answer that question.

_**I don't get dragged into your dreams,**_ Kurama growled out. _**That was a vision, and I have proof to that. There's another connection starting to form right next to the one for the Hammer chick.**_

Naruto was confused, _Ok…so Sekirei can enter their Ashikabi's dream?_

_**There a completely separate existence from Shinobi so it's possible.**_

Naruto then thought about the length of the skirt, and the length of Yashima's dress, _Do Sekirei have no sense of modesty? One good gust of wind would have their panties in full view of everyone around them!_

_**This coming from a Futon user? Already have plans kit?**_

_Shut it you perverted fox._

You could literally _feel_ the sweet drop that had formed with Kurama's next statement, _**I'm a fox kit, I can't be a pervert by human standards as I have no interest in your form.**_

_Ah…good point._

The conversation ended their for two reasons, one there was nothing left to say, and two Yashima began to stir.

Yashima, in comparison to Naruto's awakening, was slow and peaceful. She found herself wrapped in comfort, she felt safe and warm and happy. She had never woken up feeling this complete. She stretched slowly, a content smile on her face as she grabbed Naruto's arm and wrapped herself tighter, and began to doze off again…until she heard a chuckle and her eyes shot open in surprise.

Naruto let out more laughter as he saw Yashima blush as she slowly looked behind her. When their eyes met he gave her a warm smile, "Morning Yashima-chan."

Her blush started to lessen but it was still very noticeable, "Morning, Ashikabi-sama." She greeted.

Naruto frowned at that and removed his arm from her waist before flicking her on the forehead and wagging his finger at her, "No, not 'Ashikabi-sama', not 'Naruto-sama', you can either call me Naruto or Naruto-kun, Yashima-chan. You wouldn't like it if I just called you Sekirei or Number 84 would you?"

Yashima, who had looked upset when he'd flicked her, gave a slow nod, "Ok Naruto-kun." She gained her smile back when Naruto put his arm back around her waist and started to snuggle into his chest, before Naruto pulled away after squeezing her waist.

"We need to get ready Yashima-chan." He replied to her look, patting her waist. "You go take a shower. I'll make us breakfast." Naruto said as he got up to leave.

"I can do that for you Naruto-kun." She offered as she got up.

Naruto smiled as he shook his head, "No, you go first Yashima-chan, I have some things I need to take care of, and I'd rather do that while I'm making breakfast."

Yashima gave him a look of understanding, "Does this have anything to do with why there were so many traps laid out for you yesterday?"

Naruto looked at her in surprise, "You knew I lied?" Yashima nodded. "Then why didn't you press?"

"You weren't my Ashikabi at the time. And I know you'll tell me when you believe I'm ready if you know the reason. My adjuster told me that humans in general don't love as easily as sekirei." She answered as she picked up her clothing from yesterday and walked over to him. Smiling up at him she stood on her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek, "So I'll wait till your ready, Naruto-kun" She finished as she walked towards the shower.

Naruto smiled, and said quietly, "Thanks." Before he went to get breakfast ready. Looking in the cupboards he saw his ramen cups, his favorite food but something he only allowed himself to eat when he needed quick fuel, besides that was a bag of bread and some fruit, figuring Yashima would prefer a healthy meal and having time to make his breakfast, he grabbed the bread and fruit.

He ended up making a quick meal for them both, scrambled eggs with toast and an apple for the both of them. After he finished making it he put the plates in the microwave to keep them warm and left the kitchen.

Opening a cupboard near the doorway, grabbing the ink and brush, going to the door he sat before it. He began to inscribe the seals he had been designing for the past five years on the door frame. First was a strengthening seal to keep it from being broken into by force, he'd already added the same seal to the windows yesterday. Next was a locking seal that would be linked to the final two seals, this seal would make it so that, if he didn't link it to another seal, the door could only be opened from the inside, these seals were also on the windows. He opened the door to start inscribing the next seal, truthfully the seal was far beyond his level of skill he had in Fuinjutsu but even a novice can use the technique of a master if he practiced it enough. It was actually a combined seal he'd been working on since he first discovered Fuinjutsu, it combined the Blood seal and Chakra seal so that only someone with both his blood and chakra could open the door. Unfortunately when he'd made this he hadn't thought about what to do if he wasn't living alone, so Yashima will only be able to enter the apartment with him. The last seal to be added was an Impervious seal which would make it so the door could not be broken by things like fire and explosions. Naruto scratched his chin trying to think if he'd forgotten anything.

Finally after being unable to think of anything else he nodded to himself as he stood up.

"Naruto-kun?" Yashima asked as he began to close the door after charging the seals. She was standing there dressed in her only clothes.

"We're gonna need to go get you more clothes." Naruto commented.

"What?" She questioned.

"We need to buy you some more clothing; you can't just wear that every day. For one what'll you wear when I do laundry? And another, if I'm your Ashikabi, then it's my job to provide for you." He explained, getting a small smile from her before her curiosity got the better of her.

"What were you doing?" She questioned as they went to the kitchen and he got their breakfast.

He set the table before answering, "I've made it so that no one will be able to break in to trap the house again, regrettably in order to do that I had to make it so that you can't enter the apartment without me. But, now that I'm a ninja and not just a civilian with access to chakra, it will only take me a few months of shadow clone training at the most before I'll be able to secure our home and have you able to enter as well." He finished as they began to eat.

Naruto had barely even begun by the time Yashima was finished, she began to fidget. Curious Naruto asked what was wrong which got him a sheepish look. "Um, thank you for the food Naruto-kun. But, um, would you mind making more?"

A sinking feeling began to fill Naruto's stomach, but trying to suppress it he asked, "Sure Yashima, how much more do you want?"

"Um…a lot." She answered before a growl just as loud as the one from last night.

With a defeated look Naruto nodded before sighing, "I'll make the rest of what the eggs and bread I have, after I do eat until you're full while I take a shower." He said with as much of a smile as he could muster, trying his best to suppress his worry.

* * *

><p>After his shower Naruto walked into the kitchen and did his best to hold back his wail of despair. Yashima had eaten all ten of the eggs he had made, the entirety of the left over bread, along with, if he was right in what he was seeing, all of the fruit, and was now devouring what appeared to be her tenth cup of ramen.<p>

Thankfully when she finished that one she let out a content sigh, before looking at him curiously. "What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" When she said his name this time he noticed something, it was like an…echo (?) of happiness, contentment and a couple other emotions he couldn't identify that well.

_Kurama? ...hey Kurama wake up. Lazy fox get up! …damn cat._

_**I heard that!**_Kurama roared in response causing Naruto to give a mental smirk.

_That was the point. And now that I have your attention, I was-_

_**Yes, kit those emotions are coming from the bond. Now leave me alone so I can get back to sleep.**_

Naruto mentally grumbled about cat level in laziness foxes but let his tenant go back to sleep, "Nothing's wrong Yashima-chan," a more powerful flash of happiness flashed across the bond, but it still felt like felling something through a thick blanket. "I was just amazed at how much you can put away and still be so skinny." Yashima's face seemed to be confused between taking what Naruto said as a compliment or insult before settling on compliment. Naruto almost laughed at the small blush on her face, especially since all the last one's he'd seen had covered her entire face. He checked the time, it was 06:18, he shrugged to himself as he gestured to her with a come over here wave. "But come on grab your hammer and let's go, since we're up this early anyway we may as well go get our pictures taken."

Yashima was obviously confused but did as Naruto said before voicing her question, "Why would we need to get our pictures taken Naruto-kun?"

He scratched his chin in thought, "For me, it's to put in my file and get my ninja ID." He answered immediately, before pausing to collect his thoughts. "For you though, I'm not entirely sure to be honest. Maybe just to make a note of you on my file, but it could also be to add you to my file in a way that would allow for you to be by me whenever we went on a mission outside the village." Yashima perked up at the second theory Naruto had.

"They could really do that?" she questioned, stars in her eyes.

"Hokage-jiji knows the rules inside and out, he has to if he's going to pull a fast one on the council, but…in order to pull the second one off he _may_ have to dehumanize you," at her confused look he explained, "Make you seem to be something that is less than human. And to honest with you, if he tried to pull that one off I don't know whether I'd agree or try to rip his head off."

Yashima gave a small smile at his protectiveness before wrapping her arms around his as they continued towards the Hokage tower. As they got closer to the tower though, she began to notice more and more people were glaring at her and her Ashikabi but mostly at her Ahikabi. She opened her mouth to ask him why, but thought better of it. Her Ashikabi, her Naruto-kun, was warm, trusting and compassionate towards her, but she knew he was having a bit of a hard time understanding Sekirei right off the bat, so she'd wait, he'd tell her when he was ready. In the meantime, however, she moved herself closer to him and squeezed his arm tighter.

Looking at her Naruto was actually surprised to see her shooting a semi-intimidating glare at the people who hated him for the fox. A part of him wanted to stop her, but, he knew he'd be doing the same if the roles were reversed, so he let her do as she wished.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Yashima were sitting in the Hokage's office, Anbu had told Naruto that he and Yashima were wanted in the office and then told to wait until he got back.<p>

Naruto sighed and rubbed his temples in annoyance. Feeling this through the bond Yashima voiced her minor curiosity, "What's wrong?"

Naruto looked at her in confusion, before realizing that she could feel his emotions. A small sigh escaped him, "Jiji would only have us called here and make us wait if it had something to do with the Council."

Yashima remembered him mentioning that earlier, "What's the Council?"

Naruto rubbed his head trying to think of how to explain it correctly, "The Council is split into two sides; the ninja side, who's seats are hereditary, and the civilian side, who are voted into their position." Naruto started after a couple of moments. "Right now the ninja side has six active seats, the Arabume, Akamichi, Hyuuga, Nara, Inoichi, and Inazuka, and three seats that are not filled, Uchiha, Uzumaki, and Senju. The civilian side has a possibility of having nine members, but only when all nine clans are in attendance, so right now only seven are active." Naruto finished explaining the basics. "Officially, the civilian side-"

"Officially the civilian side only deals with civilian matters," Hiruzen interrupted as he walked in. "While the ninja side is the only side capable of dealing with ninja matters." He finished as he sat behind his desk.

Yashima was confused, "Officially?"

The Hokage nodded in annoyance. "My Sensei, the Nidaime, was the one who created the civilian council. He created it because he was afraid that the ninja would eventually take advantage of the civilians. However, it wasn't the ninja side that he had to worry about. Due to most of our funds coming from the civilian side, the civilian's are able to exert a fair amount of pull on our policies. Most of their influence went into lowering the graduation standards in order for their children to be able to become ninja. But they can still have their voice heard in ninja matters now."

"Just another example of how good intentions can have negative consequences." Naruto commented bitterly, making the Hokage nod sadly.

"This is one of the times that the civilian's have tried to influence a ninja matter, and, while they didn't get what they wanted, had the leverage needed to in order to have their demands at least partially fulfilled."

Naruto gave an annoyed sigh, "So, what's my punishment Jiji?"

"What!" Yashima yelled out in confusion.

"My black ops mission last night, the one that would have cost me my life if you hadn't been there Yashima-chan," He began to explain shooting a smile towards her, "Consisted of two objectives when it was given; fool Mizuki into believing that I had fallen for his lie, and bring him in alive for questioning. When it was discovered that, not only, was the ANBU that Jiji sent a traitor, but that the 'decoy scroll' was actually the true scroll, the mission gained two more objectives, capture the traitorous ANBU, and prevent the scroll from falling into enemy hands. Of those four objectives, only two were completed by wording. However we destroyed the scroll in the process. If I hadn't informed Jiji about this, I'd probably be facing execution." At this Yashima paled and got really scared. Naruto took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, "However, since I did so, the absolute worst I can get is jail time, probably for about six months at most." That seemed to still worry her but not as much as before, then he felt an overwhelming wave of guilt coming from Yashima. "Yashima," He began gaining her attention again, "Don't feel guilty. You did the right thing. If you hadn't done what you did, Iruka and I would be dead and Mizuki would have probably escaped and brought the scroll to…Iwa for all we know."

"He's correct Yashima-kun." The Hokage assured making Yashima relax entirely. "Besides, Naruto-kun isn't going to jail, all his punishment is, is a simple mission down grade."

Naruto became depressed at that, "So let me guess, I'm getting high D low C-rank pay?"

The Hokage let out a rare snort at that, "Hardly." This got him a confused look from Naruto. "You have to remember Naruto-kun, the mission I sent you on was a mid B-rank mission to start with. Add in that, not only, did Mizuki gain the true scroll, through no fault of your own, but you also helped expose and capture an ANBU traitor. That easily put this into S-rank mission territory." That surprised Naruto greatly. "Did you fail your primary mission objective? Yes, there is no denying that. But you prevented the Kinjutsu of Konoha from leaving its borders' and I can count that as a success. So originally I was going to give you A-rank mission pay. Then of course the council was called."

Here Naruto gave an annoyed growl, "And they forced it down to a mid or high C-rank."

The Hokage actually gave a tiny victorious smirk at this, "If I'd told them that part, they probably would have. However all I informed them of was that you and one other ANBU completed an S-rank mission. They insisted that the ANBU mentioned get all of the S-rank pay. I however mentioned that, in her report, the ANBU in question stated that you had been an instrumental help. They then began insisting that you both get D-rank pay, of course myself and the Shinobi council refused that suggestion."

Naruto had gotten annoyed with how long this was taking. "Jiji, we don't need a play-by-play. Please, just tell us what consensus was made."

The Hokage sagged a little at having his fun interrupted, "Fine, fine, ruin my fun why don't you? You're getting high B-rank pay. It would be mid A-rank pay if you hadn't destroyed one of the copies of the forbidden scroll."

This surprised Naruto greatly, he then thought of how much new equipment he could buy with that. Kunai that were blunted and chipped, shuriken that were actually well balanced and maybe even some of those chakra weights he'd seen. Then his bubble was burst by remembering Yashima and how much she eats. Thinking again he started to smile again, a high B-rank paid about 30,000 ryo, more than enough for him to not worry about food for a few weeks to a month and a half, or six months if he just bought soy beans and rice. He then thought about how much money he'd have to make a month in order to keep them fed, it was more than he'd make just doing one D-rank a day. "Jiji?" He began.

"Yes?"

"Am I allowed to do D-ranks on my own?" He questioned with a serious look.

Hiruzen nodded slowly before commenting, "You can, but, you can only do so after team assignments and your first mission."

Naruto gave a sigh of relief, "Naruto-kun," Yashima began, "If you're worried about money, you don't need to."

Naruto looked at her, confusion obvious, "Why Yashima-chan?"

She reached into a pocket that was hidden on her dress, before pulling out a black seal with gold writing and the MBI logo on the corner. "Because MBI gave me a seal with about two hundred million ryo in it." She finished handing it to Naruto.

He took it and looked at it suspiciously before reluctantly handing it to the Hokage, getting confused looks from all the occupants in the room, even the unseen ones. "I'd rather take care of my Sekirei by the strength of my own back and not rely on handouts, _especially_ from a company that I don't trust." He answered to the unspoken question in their eyes.

Yashima gave a small smile to the response, and Hiruzen gave a proud smile. He then gained a serious look, "Naruto-kun, I have just one question, will you participate in the Sekirei plan?"

Naruto gave a heated look, but forced himself to calm down before replying. "I will only fight Sekirei who attack us. Other than that I have no plan of participating in this…_death match._" He finished in disgust.

Hiruaen nodded before hiding a small grin behind his hand, "And what of Sekirei who wish to be winged by you?"

Naruto glared at that, "I won't."

Naruto felt Yashima's surprise, sorrow and slight anger through the bond, "Even if they're reacting to you?" She asked in a small voice.

Naruto looked at her in confusion. "Of course not."

Yashima gave him a new look. He'd seen her happy, upset, sad, annoyed and worried before but now, her eyes held real anger before she spoke in a level voice, "Ashikabi-sama," she began, and this time the title made him flinch. "A Sekirei's greatest dream, their happiest moment, is being winged by their Ashikabi. Why would you deny _anyone_ who reacted to you that happiness?"

Naruto was honestly taken aback at the anger, not understanding why it was there. Then he remembered what the old Kage had told him last night, looking at him now he saw him sitting there. When he saw Naruto looking at him he gave him a shrug that basically said 'I told you so.'

He took Yashima's hands in his to try and calm her down before answering her, "Yashima, I thought you wouldn't want me to wing anymore Sekirei."

Yashima looked confused, "Why would you think that."

Naruto shrugged, "It's how most women I've met are."

This answer made Yashima sigh in slight annoyance. "Naruto-kun, we Sekirei, we're _not_ like normal women. So, I'll tell you this _once,_ if you find another Sekirei who has reacted to you, or wants to be winged by you, please, wing her." She finished with a serious look.

Naruto could only nod mutely.

The little moment of scolding was interrupted by the door being kicked open and a little kid ran in wielding a cardboard shuriken and screamed out, "I got you now Oji-san (I think that's old man), I'm going to defeat you and becom-" he didn't even get to finish before tripping over the overly long scarf wrapped around his neck. Luckily it sounded like the gray helmet thing on his head protected him from most of the impact. Naruto shook his head and walked over to him prepared to help him up.

He groaned as he began to pick himself up off the floor just as Naruto got there, "Ow ow ow ow ow." He chanted rubbing his nose to try and relieve the pain, "Ok, who tripped me?" He asked a slightly higher voice before seeing Naruto and jumping up and pointing an accusing finger at him, "You! How dare you trip me, the next Hokage!"

He let out a small sound of surprise (because little boys do not eep, nope no siry bob) as Naruto picked him up and swiped him free of dirt, probably a little harder than needed, "I didn't trip you midget, your scarf did that for you."

Before the named Midget could say anything in protest a weirdo in a black bodysuit ran to the door and stopped there, as he shouted, "Honorable grandson, what are you doing!" Then he registered what he was seeing before letting out a snarl, "_You_. Unhand him this instant you beast! That is the grandson of the honorable third Hokage."

Midget let a smirk come to his face feeling invulnerable now that Weirdo was here. "You here that, I'm the grandson of the third Hokage, what are you going to do now." He taunted sure that nothing would happen to him.

Naruto gave him a curious look as Yashima walked up to stand behind him to his left, "Your training to be a ninja right."

Midget, not knowing Naruto as well as the Hokage and (despite how shortly they'd been together) Yashima, answered this question full of arrogance and self-importance. "Of course I am. How else can I become Hokage."

The next thing Midget knew, he had slammed into the floor and his head hurt, he was about to start crying when he heard Naruto's voice speak in disgust, "Then stop hiding behind the old man. Your enemies aren't going to give two shits _who_ you're related to Midget. They'll kill you anyway."

Naruto turned to the Hokage, "When can I come and get my pay, Hokage-jiji?"

"I'll have it ready for you in about five hours, Naruto-kun."

Naruto gave a short nod, "Ok, later."

As Naruto left Weirdo tried to grab him while yelling out, "Hold it right there you-" he never got to finish as Yashima had used her average attack to meld him to the ground.

Stopping in front of him and glaring down at him she gestured menacingly with her hammer, "You will not harm Naruto-kun."

"Ya-chan," Yashima immediately looked to Naruto at the shortened name, "Let him up, I'm fine." He finished with a smile, which combined with the shortened name had her a blushing stuttering mess as she agreed and released Weirdo, and wrapped her arms around his as they walked back out of the tower.

As they began to walk around the city, trying to waste the next five hours, they and the two old men didn't notice that Midget had left the Hokage's office as well.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, as they were walking towards the training grounds, Yashima could take it no longer.<p>

"Naruto-kun?" Yashima called his attention in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Yes Ya-chan?" Yashima smiled at him calling her that again before her annoyance took hold.

"Why has a square rock been following us for the past fifteen minutes?" Yashima questioned with a quick glance back, causing the rock to freeze as they continued walking away.

He gave her a smile and a peck on the cheek. "I'm impressed you caught on immediately, most civilians wouldn't have noticed, without looking back, in under a minute." He said as he continued walking forward. "It's Midget, as for the _why_ of him following us that I'm unsure of."

Yashima sighed, "If you've known it was him following us all this time, why have we continued on like nothing was odd." She asked turning her attention back to him, making the box sprint to catch up.

Naruto shrugged, "I wanted to see what he was following us for." He replied before scratching his head in annoyance, "Though if he wants something he should have asked for it by now. So, wanna ditch him Ya-chan?"

Yashima nodded in relief then squeaked in surprise when Naruto lifted her up bridal style. Naruto then turned around and walked to the square box that had stopped close by. Naruto gave it a grin before speaking, "Later, Midget." Before jumping off while Midget was still surprised.

He carried Yashima to the only training ground that Genin without teams were allowed to use, before setting her down still laughing at how easy it was to fluster her. Looking to the sign in sheet he was happy to see it was free right now, signing himself in with his ID number, he set the buzzer for three hours before he and Yashima entered. He quickly made four hundred Shadow clones before giving each group a task. "Ok, a hundred of you go work on Nature transformation, I was able to get to the halfway mark on my own in a year, you lot have three hours to try and get the rest of the way through." A hundred clones broke off and rushed to a couple of trees. "Another hundred and fifty of you, split into two groups of seventy five one group work on our Taijutsu style and the other work on the Kenjutsu kata, all of you standing on trees." This group quickly left and did as told. "Ok the rest of you split into groups of fifty, one group work on water walking, another work on mastering all the jutsu we know, ten of you are to work solely on fire style, and the last of you, ten of you transform into random civilians and go to the library and read anything that seems useful, twenty of you go work on handwriting, and the last of you go read up on seals." With the last of his clones dispersed throughout the training ground, he reactivated his resistance seals and upped the level until it felt like he was trying to move through stone without chakra and began slowly running around the training ground.

Curiosity getting the best of her, Yashima walked besides him as he began training. "Naruto-kun, why do you have your clones doing so much?"

Naruto gave her a small smile as he spoke, though his voice was slightly strained with the effort he was putting into moving at a snail's pace. "The Shadow clone jutsu was made as an infiltration technique; it's something that only those with high Genin level reserves are able to make even one of. It has the ability to transfer any and all memories gained while the clone was active back to the original upon dispersal. However, it puts a high amount of strain on the mind when the clones disperse, that's why it's a Kinjutsu only taught to Jonin and above level ninja. Thing is for someone with a healing factor, or a naturally strong mind, for example an Uzumaki," Here he shot a smile to calm down the slight panic that Yashima was sending out. "Who are renowned for both of these traits, use it the technique can become a viable training method. Things that take two weeks to learn can be learned in one week with a single clone, and so on and so forth. But here's where another of the Uzumaki's traits make this an even better tool. An Uzumaki, naturally as in with no training, has the same amount of chakra as the average Jonin, when they're Genin." Here Yashima was given a proud grin as Naruto remembered all of the things that had made his clan a force to be reckoned with. "Because of this even a lazy Genin Uzumaki could put a week's worth of training in a single day."

Yashima interrupted here, "But, you made _a lot _more than seven."

Naruto shrugged, "I'm not lazy. However because of our reserves and strong minds, the Uzumaki were the first to realize two risks to the technique, aside from the fried brain that Konoha knew about, and one unavoidable side effect. The first was that the more clones you made, the more likely one of them was going to gain an odd personality trait. Not all that big a risk in a training environment but in a combat situation it's another story. The second one was much more dangerous; you see, in combat, shadow clones are more a distraction technique than a true weapon, one good hit and they disperse," here he took a moment to catch his breath and his pace slowed even more, "Because of this clones during combat tend to gain a certain mentality. 'I don't matter, I'm just a cog in the machine to defeat my enemy.' In gist it always has the clone uncaring about their life and more than willing to sacrifice them self." Yashima's eyes widened in realization, which Naruto nodded at. "Correct, use too many clones in battle and there is a large possibility of you gaining the same mentality. It's why Uzumaki's were never allowed to use more than three clones at a time in combat, unless the need was dire."

Yashima looked worried as she asked the question that was worrying her most now, "And what's the unavoidable side effect?"

Here Naruto stopped and drew her into a comforting hug. "Relax, the side effect isn't bad at all, it's just you aging more quickly mentally." This got him a confused look so he explained, "When I dispel all my clones, physically, I'll be the same age. But mentally, I'll be anywhere between two and three months older."

Yashima nodded her head in understanding before he remembered how he worded some things, "You said 'on my own' when you talked about…Nature transformation, is this the first time you've used this method?" Naruto nodded as he picked up his pace and now seemed to be walking normally though still working up a sweet. "If this method has so many benefits, then, why haven't you used it before?"

Naruto shrugged before replying, "Academy students aren't supposed to train without somebody nearby to make sure they don't hurt themselves, and you're the first person to be with me consistently."

Yashima could tell that, while it was true, it wasn't his only reason. She told herself it was ok, she told herself that he would trust her soon enough. It didn't stop the fact that him not trusting her hurt her deeply.

Naruto could feel her emotional pain through the bond though it was much more muted than usual, he quickly put two and two together and stopped completely in order to talk to her. "Ya-chan," he began getting her attention, "It's not that I don't trust you, I do, it's just tha-"

Suddenly a voice yelled from the forest, "I found you!" Midget suddenly appeared in front of the blonde with an accusing finger.

Naruto damn near tore the brat limb from limb at the interruption, but a hand on his arm and a smile from Yashima calmed him down. "What do you want, Midget?" He growled out…apparently Yashima hadn't calmed him as much as he thought.

Unaware of how close he'd come to losing half of his height, Midget continued, "My names not Midget! It's Konohamaru!" He yelled in indignant rage.

"And I should care why, _Midget_?" Naruto asked in a condescending way.

Yashima slapped his arm lightly, which had him surprised before he smiled as she scolded him. "Be nice Naruto-kun." She then sat on her heels to put her at eye level with him, "Now, why did you follow us Konohamaru-san?"

Kono actually seemed surprised before a slow happy smile spread on his face, making Naruto curious. "Um, well, you see, Grandpa told me that he was strong and I wanted to see if he'd train me."

Here Naruto interrupted, "Why should I help to train you, Midgit?"

Here Kono pointed at him, "That's why!" He answered with a shout, getting confused looks from the two of them. "You don't respect me." He finished simply

"Huh?" Naruto asked confused.

_**You're not deferential to him because of his Gramps.**_ Kurama explained before Kono said basically the same thing.

"You don't call me, Honorable Grandson. If you won't teach me the right way to reach Hokage, I don't know who will." He finished looking depressed.

Naruto was about to just say no, until what Midget actually processed. Then he was conflicted, on the one hand here was a brat who had everything he had ever wished for before his Sensei showed up, but on the other here was a kid who had the same problem as him only in a different way. Naruto was overshadowed by Kurama in the villager's eyes, Konohamaru was overshadowed by the Third.

Looking down at him, Naruto caught sight of the pleading look in Yashima's eyes. She wanted him to help the brat.

With a sigh Naruto nodded making Yashima give him a smile that he would swear could have been used as a mirror to blind enemies. "Alright, Midget, I'll train you a little." At this Kono didn't know whether to be happy for the training or annoyed at the nickname he'd gotten. Eventually he decided on happy. "Now, I'm going to assume that since you had a Jonin tutoring you that you aren't in the academy." Kono shook his head in answer. "Then your most likely labeled as Weirdo's apprentice right?" Kono gave a nod at this, figuring it'd go faster. "Then go sign in at the sheet and add another hour to the clock."

When Konohamaru was out of sight Yashima asked him a question that she thought would be stupid, "I thought you said only Genin without teams could use this training ground?"

Naruto nodded before turning to her, "I did but, legally, an apprentice is considered a Genin as they and their tutor _are _able to take missions together, most of the time they don't go above C-rank before their given to the main program, but sometimes they go higher, it depends on the tutor. Now Ya-chan, I have a question for you about your powers." She gave a nod to indicate she was listening, "Can you regulate how much power gravity increases by?"

She gave a sad nod, "Sorry, Naruto-kun, the only thing I can do without Norito is increase the affected area, and the only thing I can do with Norito is increase it."

"Norito?" Naruto said in confusion.

"Oh!" Yashima began before smacking her forehead as punishment, "I forgot to tell you about that. Norito is the prayer I gave, a kiss from our Ashikabi then saying the prayer allows us to access our greatest attack."

Naruto nodded remembering last night, right before she pulped Mizuki and the scroll.

"Ok," he started before taking her hand, "But don't do that again." He said in a scolding tone.

At her nod he let go before deactivating his resistance seals, "Now, I want you to increase gravities affect on me." When she opened her mouth to protest he interrupted, "Relax Ya-chan. I'm sturdy enough to take it." She gave a slow nod before doing as he asked, though he could feel her reluctance through the bond. He felt the affect almost immediately; he gave her a wide smile to have her relax. "Very good Ya-chan. This is actually much more effective than my restriction seals. Though probably more dangerous for long term use." As soon as those words left his mouth Yashima cut off her power with a gasp. "Relax Yashima," He began with a smile "Without you having done that I wouldn't have been able to tell. Now, we're going to try an experiment." When he said this Naruto failed to notice the flinch the word got from Yashima or the slight influx of fear in the bond, Kurama did though he chose not to comment on it. "What I want you to do, is use your power on the tree, and try to either increase or decrease the amount of power your using."

"But-"

"I know you said you couldn't, but maybe you can and it just takes more concentration." Naruto interrupted her protest as Konohamaru rushed back over finally. "Just try, please Ya-chan?"

He got a nod but she didn't look convinced. "Now for you." He commented turning to Kono while activating his resistance seals to half the strength they were at before he interrupted. "We're going to have some fun, Midget."

Konohamaru gulped having a feeling that he was going to regret insisting he be trained by Naruto when he saw the malicious glint in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Two and a half hours later, Konohamaru was jumping through trees, Naruto hot on his heels throwing kunai and shuriken at him, and sweating like a pig. Naruto had been a slave driver for the whole time he'd been jumping around from tree to tree. Naruto had started with something that sounded deceptively easy, climb a tree with chakra. One problem to start with; Kono didn't know <em>how<em> to access chakra. Naruto had explained how and then started to throw kunai at him, informing him how he'd be throwing them faster and closer to him every minute he took. By the time he had gained access to his chakra, twelve minutes had passed and his cheeks arms and legs were cut up from the wind following the kunai Naruto had been throwing. This was when Kono started missing the nice lady in white; he could see her at the other side of the training field and wished she'd help him out by reigning in her boyfriend. After he'd gotten a ten _second_ rest he was told to start climbing the tree, and he wasn't allowed to use his hands, this time he'd gotten five minutes before the sharp metal began to fly towards him. It took him a half hour and by that time he'd actually had a couple kunai sticking out of him. Here was when Kono became afraid for his life and really regretted asking Naruto for help. He was told he had eight minutes to patch himself up before the third and final lesson of the day would begin.

He did as he was told and eight minutes later Naruto told him that if he answered his one question right then they'd do light exercise for the remainder of their time together, but if he got it wrong he'd be running and dodging while he had kunai and shuriken thrown at him and if he came to a complete stop before the buzzer sounded, explosive notes would be thrown into the mix.

The question was one that Konohamaru thought he knew, 'What is the shortcut to the Hokage's seat.' The lady in white whose name he couldn't remember had looked at them both then. She had given him a smile of pity before going back to what she was doing, on a completely separate note he could have sworn he saw the group of trees shudder back then.

He'd said the answer he thought was right, 'The shortcut to the Hokage's seat is power.'

As soon as he'd said that he felt a wave of dread crash down on him, as Naruto spoke, "Wrong, the path to the Hokage's seat has _no_ shortcut, because the path to the Hokage's seat will lead you through," Here Naruto had looked up with a truly evil smirk, "Me." He finished in a whisper, before kunai and shuriken started to fly towards him. After that was a blur of motion and flashes of metal, for over an hour and a half. Konohamaru was now jumping through trees like most seasoned Chunin and was still losing ground, Naruto was catching up, suddenly he noticed that he had no more trees in front of, he was back at the clearing. Having no time to think he just continued forward landing a little ways from the trees and running to the trees on the other side. Right as he reached the middle he saw a shadow flash above him as Naruto landed in front of him. To shocked to do anything else he stopped. When he saw the grim smile on his current sensei's face he began to panic when he remembered what would happen if he stopped. Thankfully for him as Naruto was pulling out an explosive note, the buzzer went off making him freeze. As the white lady walked over Naruto gave Konohamaru a smile, "Good job…Konohamaru." The shock of Naruto using his real name, the relief of it being over and the happiness of hearing those words combined and had Konohamaru pass out due to exhaustion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto gave a short chuckle, whipping off his sweet as he deactivated his resistance seals and his clones quickly began to dispel in groups of ten every second. "I can understand how he feels." He commented as he turned to check on Yashima who was just as exhausted, if not more so, than Kono. She even looked to be having trouble staying steady on her feet with the hammer and she normally barely, if at all, noticed it "You ok Ya-chan?"

She gave a slow nod before leaning heavily on Naruto's shoulder. "Just need to rest a bit Naruto-kun." He laughed at that before bending down to throw Kono over his shoulder and wrapped his arm around her.

"Alright, let's give Kono here back to Jiji and then we'll go home." Naruto said as he started towards the tower.

"And _sleep_." Yashima said with obvious excitement.

Naruto laughed and nodded to her in answer. Suddenly he remembered the dream he had last night.

_**That was no dream kit, it was a vision.**_

_Ok, but a vision of-_

For the third time today he was interrupted, though this time it was by a much less welcomed person.

"You!" Bodysuit weirdo shouted as he landed not too far from him. "What have you done to the Honorable Grandson?!"

"We trained, what does it look like moron?" Naruto answered in a deadpan.

"Foul Demon, prepare to be put down like you should have been so long ago!" Weirdo shouted as he charged Naruto.

He may have been weird, but he was too fast for a tired Naruto to be able to dodge while flinging his two charges away from him. Yashima tried to put herself between the kunai and Naruto, but she was too tired and her legs like jelly. Naruto tried to dodge by falling back but he knew that, while it was his only hope, wasn't going to work.

Suddenly a loud _shout_ threw weirdo away from them as a girl who looked as old as Yashima appeared between them.

Before Weirdo could question or demand anything from the girl, he was kicked back by a girl, who was even younger than the other two, then trapped in something that looked like gray sand. Inu and Neko jumped out of the trees moments later.

"Excuse me miss," Inu said as Neko was standing by Weirdo a sword held at his throat. "Could you release him so we may take him into custody?" The girl gave him a surprisingly hard look before nodding.

As soon as Weirdo was free he had chakra suppression cuffs on him, and Inu and Neko had taken him away. Before he had left Weirdo looked incredibly pale.

"Ne-chan?" the shorter girl started, which made Naruto take in her appearance for the first time. She seemed a little younger than Kono, had waist length silver and black hair, and golden eyes that he saw very little emotion in. "We should keep going, we still need to find our Ashikabi."

The girl who had her back to Naruto spoke for the first time, and it was a voice that Naruto instantly recognized.

"I've already found mine, Yuuki-chan." The Sekirei I saw in my dream said as she turned around and gave me a smile. "Hello, Ashikabi-sama." She greeted with a heated face and happy smile. "It's good to see you again."

* * *

><p>With a sigh Naruto opened the door to the Hokage's office, carrying Yashima bridal style once again, with the unnamed Sekirei behind him pouting cutely, and the Sekirei named Yuuki carrying Kono.<p>

The Hokage looked up from his paper work, and smiled when he saw who it was. "Good," he started pulling out a file and one of those old immediate picture cameras, "Since you brought her, I can add her to your file now, instead of having to call you in later, now which one is yours?"

Before Naruto could answer the unnamed Sekirei stepped forward, "I am sir." She said quickly in a timid voice, "He hasn't winged me yet but I'm the one reacting to him, I'm number 95 Kano."

Sarutobi nodded and took a picture of her and, after adding that information to the photo, set it on top of the folder.

"You _do _know we just came here to bring you Konohamaru, right" Naruto said slightly annoyed.

The Hokage gave a careless shrug, "Two birds one st-"

For the first time today, in his ear shot, someone else was interrupted. Naruto would have done a slight jig if it wasn't for what had interrupted the old Kage.

A pair of giant ashen wings rose from behind Naruto where Kono had been hidden. Naruto turned woodenly to see if what he feared had happened…it had. Konohamaru was awake and kissing Yuuki. And as soon as the rest of the room blinked it was over. Yuuki spoke in a soft voice with a blush visable on her pale cheeks, "Number100, Yuuki, is now yours, my Ashikabi-sama." Konohamaru fell back in a dead faint, but whether it was due to chakra exhaustion or surprise was anyone's guess.

The room filled with Killing Intent in a second, though it was gone as soon as it was registered. The Hokage let out a sigh, "Guess I can't blame her for this. I'll explain things to him when he wakes up." He said as he stood up and handed an envelope to Naruto as he walked over to Konohamau and picked him up. "Go on home Naruto-kun. And you," he said looking at the Sekirei who flinched slightly under his steely gaze, "Follow me."

When they had left the office Kano turned to Naruto nervously, "Um, will Yuuki be ok Ashikabi –sama?"

Naruto sighed before nodding, which relaxed Kano. "Come with me, we're going home."

"But-," Kano began before Naruto Just gave her a small gesture with his head for her to follow, "Yes, Ashikabi-sama." Kano said sadly barely holding back a wail, thinking her Ashikabi didn't want her.

* * *

><p>They managed to get to Naruto's apartment without any trouble, though he did get glared at again. And some of the glares increased when they saw an almost crying Kano following him meekly. When they got to the apartment he turned to see tears in her eyes and got worried that she was hurt. "Kano, what happened? What's wrong?"<p>

As Kano began to sniffle and rub her eyes to try and get rid of the tears a tired voice came from Naruto's arms in answer. "It's because of you, Baka-Ashikabi."

Naruto blinked and looked down in surprise to see Yashima giving him a tired glare, "Ya-chan, your awake?" He said happy to see her up.

"I've been awake the entire time you idiot." She answered before looking to Kano. "Kano-chan?" she started making the crying Sekirei look at her. "Relax, it'll happen. But for now, can you help me stand up so that the idiot here," she began smacking Naruto in the chest, "Can open the door."

Kano nodded timidly as she helped Yashima stand on her own, while Naruto looked out of his depth. "What'd I do?" He questioned.

"Just open the door Naruto." Yashima said exhausted.

Naruto complied still confused. When he opened it he let Kano and Yashima in first before closing the door.

"Set me down on the couch Kano." Naruto heard Yashima say as he began to walk towards the living room. When Yashima saw him she let loose a sigh, "Naruto-kun, what did I tell you about Sekirei and Ashikabi?"

"You told me that finding their Ashikabi was a Sekirei's greatest dream and happiest moment. Then I think there was an unspoken threat of violence to be visited upon me if I refused to wing a Sekirei who was reacting to me." After he said that Kano seemed to perk up a little, but she still had tears running down her face.

Yashima smiled at this, "That last part wasn't me but, hey, if it works." Her expression became serious again, "Now look at Kano, does it look like her greatest dream is about to come true? No!" She shouted suddenly causing both of the other two to flinch, "It looks like her worst _nightmare_ is about to come true and there's nothing she can do to stop this." She finished before looking back at Kano, "I'm sorry about our Baka-Ashikabi. It seems he doesn't always think things through," here she looked at him, "Like the first time I used Norito, or the time he trained both himself and me into exhaustion, which you saved us from." Kano actually giggled a little at that, her tears drying up completely now. "Now, Naruto-kun, were you going to wing her?" he nodded in answer, "Then why didn't you do so at the field, or the Hokage's office?"

Naruto shrugged getting another scary glare from Yashima, "I thought she'd prefer to be winged in private, I was planning to wing her here as soon as you were up."

"Why were you going to wait for me?" She asked with a curious look.

"You're my first Sekirei, I figure you should present and awake when I wing another. It'll be the same for Kano."

Yashima turned to Kano when he was done explaining, "See Kano, our Ashikabi can be quite an idiot. He's sweet, but an idiot." This got another giggle from Kano, who's worries were now gone. "Now that that's over and done with, kiss her, than me, and carry me to bed so I can take a nap."

Naruto let loose a laugh, "Yes dear," he drawled. As he walked over to Kano, who was now a blushing stuttering mess after what Yahima said. The slightly sadistic side of Naruto took over and kissed her before she could regain her composure. She let loose a gasp as his chakra filled her and he snaked his tongue in to preserve the effect. Her wings were a golden yellow color and as soon as they disappeared he pulled back. When they saw her face they couldn't help but laugh, she was bright red and had fainted sitting up. Naruto then kissed his first Sekirei before putting her into the bed, and getting orders to wake her up in time for dinner. He nodded with a laugh before tucking her in. on his way out he grabbed another blanket and let his prankster side out by sitting on the couch and placing Kano's head on his lap before covering her with a blanket.

His last thought before settling in for a long wait was, _if this is how Sekirei act when they get comfortable enough, I could get used to it…still only hope for five at most._ The fact he heard booming laughter in his head was not a comfort.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2's end<p>

* * *

><p><strong>End notes: umm, one word wow…I finished chapter two in a week and I'm amazed at how much of a response I've gotten…over a thousand views and reads? That beats any of my previous fics, either it's because it's Sekirei or because I'm using Wagtail Shinobi to help me. Also there seems to be a trend, I seem to be rushing the endings a little and I don't like that but I can't figure out a way to fix it. Also, no I don't think his next risk in battle will be because of overconfidence or bad planning. I'll try to get the next chapter out within three weeks depends on whether i can figure out a way to do what i want corectly.<strong>

**Now for some things to say: Someone actually helped me with a conversation we had that started when I replied to his review for the first chapter, he helped me with some pairing problems and solutions to them that I hadn't thought of due to me taking Sekirei at face value and not thinking about how it would have related in the elemental countries. In other words if you have a suggestion or idea that you think would help, WRITE A REVIEW.**

**Goal: 6,000 - Reality: 11,649 **

**comment: damn I'm amazed I got that many words down.**


	3. AN

This is not a note of abandonment if that's what you fear

Unfortunately I'm out of commission till I get a new laptop, luckily I'm one of those anal people who prints off what they write whenever they make a change, so no I haven't lost my story, nor have I stopped editing it, though I'm still a little stuck on where to go with the team selection chapter and I've also been working on two of my own stories so I'll need to retype them all after I get a new laptop which means it'll still be awhile


End file.
